Bunch of Oneshots
by PInsomn
Summary: Exactly what the title says, bunch of different pairings and oneshots from KnS. I hope you all enjoy. Warning: Trigger, violence, blood, smut, BxB (yes, yaoi)
1. Conquering pride, Devouring lust

Okay, okay. Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic. Woot, I'm pumped. ErenXRivalle, boy on boy, ONESHOT, lemon. Don't like? Please, don't read and for goodness sake do not leave a nasty review. Uhm, another warning violence, and rape. Please don't read if this will rub you the wrong way, no I do not support rape or anything of the sort. Remember, this is fictional and the characters are **not** real.

* * *

The weight of chains locked Eren to the ground, the tingling in his hands reminded him that he was chained by the wrist as well. Sweat beaded down his chin and dripped from his nose, his breathing was rapid and pain radiated from his sides.

The hush sounds of boots echoed lightly off the cement walls from behind the door. He knew what was coming, another interrogation, they wouldn't get anything out of him not because he was hiding something, but because he didn't have anything to tell them. How many hours had passed since he'd been captured by the legion? His head was fuzzy and began to throb as the clank of chains and turn of gears opened to let the heavy metal door open.

A short male stepped inside the small cell, his fierce eyes piercing Eren who hung his head again. He listened to the man bark orders at the guards to leave him be, assuring them that he could handle anything from _the boy._ Eren bit back his irritation at being called a boy.

"You're supposed to be the kid who can change into a titan?" The man approached Eren, he tried to move backwards but his back met the cold cement wall. His chains rattled and the pain in his side now roared to life knocking the wind out of Eren.

"You'll only cause yourself more pain if you keep moving, Eren Jaegar." The man said bending down in front of Eren and gripped his chin, "I'm Rivaille."

Eren's voice was trapped in his throat as he struggled against his chains. Rivaille was known for his persuasive interrogations and his victims always came out barely sane. Eren shuddered knowing his struggle was only amusing the man, he adverted his eyes and found an empty corner sending silent prayers to a god he didn't quite believe in anymore.

"You aren't going to speak?" Rivaille's voice sounded deeper, and more beast-like this time. Eren shuddered dodging his eye contact again.

"I-I don't know what to say." His voice came out small and shaky which irritated him, he told himself to sound more prideful, but his anxieties got the better of him.

"Well for one, you could tell me why you've joined up with the Titans." Eren's eyes shot up to meet Rivaille's and whatever protest he was about to spit out died quickly. Rivaille's eyes burned with hate and disgust.

"I'm not joined up with those damned Titans." Eren replied slowly, as if a rabbit were being hunted by a fox and he was the rabbit.

"Do not lie to me Eren Jaegar." Rivaille barked causing Eren to flinch. Anger welled within his body.

"For the last time, I'm not lyi—" Rivaille's balled fist smashed into Eren's left cheek the force causing Eren to smack his head into the wall. Stars and warmth flooded Eren's eyes he blinked away the pain and realized blood was flowing from a new wound just above his eye. His cheek throbbed and now his side was not to be ignored, Eren fell silent his pain consuming his ability to think straight.

"I see talking won't get anywhere with you." Rivaille's voice held a sinister tone to it, and soon Eren found himself being undressed. His mind was screaming but his body was slow to catch up. Rivaille grabbed the waist of the only piece of clothing Eren was wearing and tugged the fabric down mid-thigh. Bruises covered Eren, and his head started spin when Rivaille grabbed hold of his soft member and started pumping it.

"W-what are you doing." Eren choked out, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Chain rattling shook against the cement walls making a symphony of Eren's struggles.

"If I can't get the truth from you without force, I will gladly use force." Eren squeezed his knees together leaning his head forward he tried to bite his attacker. He wouldn't beg for Rivaille to stop, he wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of seeing him give way.

Rivaille tightened his grip around Eren's member causing him to choke on his breathing. Eren pulled away opening his mouth to protest, he didn't get a sound out before the Rivaille shoved his tongue into his mouth. Eren smacked his head against the wall behind him, causing yet another ringing in his head. Rivaille's tongue dominated Eren's mouth, biting and teasing the brunette's tongue. Eren twisted his head to the side, gasping for oxygen to fill his lungs, he wiped his swelling lips on his shoulder disgusted by the saliva that slid down the side of his mouth.

Eren's skin crawled as he felt his body betray him, his member came to life in Rivaille's hand. He released Eren's member and dug in his back pocket withdrawing a key. More metal clasps laid bolted to the ground each one a wider side than the one below it. It clicked then, Rivaille was going to rape him. Rivallie opened the clasps, then moved to open the clasps in use around Eren's ankles. Chain's rattled as Eren continued to struggle, the thought of being rape fueling his struggle .

"Don't touch me." Pain shot through Eren's cheekbone as Rivaille punched him again. He tasted blood and felt it slip from his lips. A single tear slid from Eren's eye as his ligaments were one by one closed into a new clasp again, this time Eren was turned on his front side his backside vulnerable. He grit his teeth trying to flatten his body, the metal bit into his flesh from the way the clasps were angled.

"You aren't going to get anywhere doing that, well maybe dead." Rivaille sneered, pulling Eren's head back by the air. More pain, more blood and Eren gave up his attempt, he laid against the cold ground his chest and arms pinned to the floor, his waist lifted in the air and his knees dug into the cement.

Rustling of clothing came from behind Eren, and landed with a soft thud at Rivaille's feet. Eren felt the weight of Rivaille's body encase his lower half as he was being held from behind.

_No… please, don't. God please, don't. _Eren pleaded with his thoughts, keeping his last thread of pride tightly hidden away. Rivaille's hard member pressed between Eren's spread cheeks and rubbed against his virginal entrance.

"You aren't even going to muster up a cry? Well that's alright too, Eren. I'll make you scream my name when I'm done with you." Rivaille plunged his length into Eren unprepared, his body tensed as the wide girth slid to the hilt. He bit his lower lip, keeping his cry silent but his mouth dropped open and a harsh pant betrayed his lungs.

"S-shit kid, you're tight." The Rivaille purred next to Eren's ear. "You'll loosen up quickly, why not try and enjoy this." He slid out of Eren then thrust back in savagely. He tried different angles searching for the brunette's prostate, he found it when the boy's face contorted. Rivaille mentally applauded Eren for staying silent while he assaulted him, but the silence only drove Rivaille to thrust harder and faster.

Eren struggled against his need to let out a noise, his mouth felt dry when Rivaille drove hard into his prostate repeatedly. The pain that flooded his thoughts was replaced with the pleasure being given by the dominant male. He refused to give in to Rivaille though, biting his lip until it spilt again and bleed anew. Rivaille wrapped an arm around Eren's smaller frame, and pain shot through Eren all over again. He screamed as his rib crunched again under Rivaille's arm, Rivaille rammed into his prostate and a moan betrayed his throat.

Rivaille's body shook at the lewd sounds that spilled out of the smaller man's mouth and bounced from the walls. He made a mental note to not touch Eren's ribs, he wasn't told by any officer he was injured, nor had he asked. He should've guessed by the way the boy's struggled were only half-hearted and the bruises on his body.

Rivaille shook his head, and slowed his thrusts giving the boy beneath him the impression that the hell he was in was nearly over, Eren's body was already starting to relax.

_Oh Eren… cute you think this is over so soon. _Rivaille thought a smirk pulling its way over his lips. _I think I'll tease you._ He withdrew completely, straightening his back. He ripped the fabric from his shirt and tied it over Eren's eyes, the boy froze then tried very hard to peel it from over his eye. Rivaille smiled, lining his member up for Eren's entrance, with a swift move he shoved his full length back into the tightness of Eren, drinking in the moan that was muffled in Eren's throat.

"Let me hear your sweet noises, Eren." He purred lower, sliding his tongue along Eren's ear.

"Like hell, you sick bastard." Eren said through gritted teeth as his prostate was rediscovered by Rivaille.

"So mean Eren." Rivaille pulled out and thrust back harshly into Eren's prostate, "For that, I'm not pulling out."

Eren's body felt numb now as he realized what his actions had caused. Another tear streamed down his cheek.

"P-please…" Eren let go of his last shred of dignity begging Ravaille. "no more." Another tear spilled from his eye.

Ravaille's body convulsed as he spilled his seed deep into Eren. The boy whimpered, shrinking into himself. _Shit kid, you can't say something like that and expect me to not cum._ Ravaille withdrew his softening member, realizing the moment he was out of the smaller male that Eren too had cum.

Ravielle stood, pulling back on his uniform jacket and fixing his pants. He bent down patting Eren on the ass.

"You're being released. You'll be under my custody from now on Eren Jeagar, look after me." Ravielle smiled as the Eren's body tensed, and he was shot a vicious glare.

* * *

Not much for an ending, it's my first time at oneshots. And yes I'm aware I am a fuckedup individual, I'm very e _o uncomfortable with what my mind has come up with e_o'' anyway.. review for all it's worth I suppose. I understand if this is given bad reviews D; I'll be sure to continue with a series of One shots of these two and other SnK Otp's of mine.


	2. Chained Titan

Got a bit of sadistic in me at the moment, and the last couple reviews really helped motivate my thinking. Uhm, yes another Rivaille and Eren fic, yes I will be opening my variety of pairings but right now I'm really stuck on RivaillexEren. Someone pointed out Jaegar was spelled wrong, I don't believe its spelled Jager I googled, and in the opening of the anime it's spelled Jaegar.

Anywho… warning, smut, hard, rape (._. er yea…) Trigger warning and such. Enjoy~

* * *

Some days just weren't Eren's days, and it just so happened today was just another one of those days. He'd been hauled off in chains into an open court, where everyone had yelled for his death and some had argued that he'd make a good testing specimen. He was just a piece of meat to be cut up and thrown away after his body was of no use to anyone anymore. Livestock.

Even now he was being hauled off in chains, the outcome of the argument was that Eren was going to be taken on a Scouting trip immediately, and he could thank the Scouting for that later. It had always been his dream to join the Legion, but not as someone to be looked after or tested day in and day out. Eren had no idea what to expect the next few weeks.

Blood leaked into Eren's eyes from the wound that Rivaille himself inflicted to prove his point; he instinctively wiped the blood away making one of his guards flinch at the sudden movement.

A sinking feeling hit Eren and he realized that everyone here was more or less afraid of Eren. He didn't blame them, even Eren was afraid of himself. He didn't know that if when he shifted next time what he'd do, if he'd have control like the first time or if he'd lose himself and become like every other Titan. The thought made him shudder.

The Legion guards walked him down dozens of hallways until he was dumped into a single bedroom, Rivaille sat on the edge of the bed cleaning his bloodied knuckles with a cloth. Eren hesitated to move, hoping the man in front of him wasn't about to beat him to hell again. His throbbing head and his swollen cheek served as a reminder.

Rivaille's grey eyes narrowed on him, making Eren visibly uncomfortable. How badly he wanted to be put back in the dungeon, it would've been better than feeling like a bug being crushed under a boot, a boot named Rivaille. He swallowed hard once again wiping the blood from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Head wounds; both dangerous and unsanitary." Rivaille said in a dangerously low tone. Eren remained quiet not sure what to say.

"Cat's got your tongue?" Rivaille pressed, setting aside the blood-stained cloth from before.

"N-no Sir, I wasn't aware if you wanted me to speak." Eren said hesitantly, straightening when Rivaille was only a few feet away. Rivaille studied Eren quietly, his gaze drifting over his face and locking back onto his eyes.

"You're a mess." Rivaille stated as if he wasn't the one who had beaten Eren this badly. Eren opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by the deadly look Rivaille gave him.

"Yes Sir I am." Eren ducked his head, the sudden atmosphere constricting his ability to breathe. He then took note of just how big of a mess he really was, the loose white shirt he wore was covered in blood, and his tan pants were splattered with dried blood he wore no shoes so the bottoms of his feet were bound to be covered in dirt and dust. Blood dripped off the tip of his nose; Eren's eyes followed it as it splashed his foot.

"I'm not one for dirtying my hands, but you're one mess I'd like to clean up myself." Rivailles spoke slowly, his presence seeking Eren's full-attention. When Eren's eye remained locked on the slowly drying blood drop, Rivaille brought his hand up and grabbed a fist full of hair. He yanked Eren's head back with a freakishly easy strength. Pain broke out in several directions on the top of Eren's head, a whimper slipped from his gritted teeth.

"You will look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you." Rivaille pursed his lips. Eren nodded slowly, staring him dead in the eyes.

He hoped Rivaille would loosen the grip on his hair; instead the shorter male dragged him by the hair towards the bed. Eren creased his brow in confusion as he looked at the ground, some blood dripped from the tip of Eren's nose leaving a dotted trail to the bed. The sounds of Eren's chains bounced off the four walls of the room, reminding Eren that he had limited movement.

When at the side of the bed, Rivaille let go of Eren's hair after throwing him off balance, he landed with his face pressed into the mattress. He had fallen onto his knees, bent over the bed. Panic coursed through his veins when he found that Rivaille had placed himself between Eren's spread legs.

Eren strained to his feet managing to push himself further on top of the bed, he continued to squirm away when Rivaille dragged him back to his starting position. For a guy Rivaille's size he quite strong, he would've never known. Eren's eyes grew wider as panic made a home underneath his flesh. Whatever Rivaille had planned, Eren didn't think it was a trip to a festival or that he was just testing his limits, no Eren wasn't that naïve.

Eren strained his neck to face Rivaille, try to read his future intentions, what he saw in that expression terrified Eren to the bone. The want to conquer was plastered upon Rivaille's face, Eren's stomach churned when the snake-like tongue drifted over his bottom lip. Rivaille wasted no time, kicking both feet further apart he grabbed onto both of Eren's butt cheeks, spreading them as Eren clenched those muscles together.

"P-please let go." Eren stuttered, again trying to squirm free. He pressed his face back into a blood-soaked blanket; his hips were quickly caught by the dominating male's hands, trapping Eren between the bed with his own body Rivaille pressed his semi-erect half between Eren's cheeks, grinding slowly through the fabrics.

"That's very polite of you to ask, but I have no intention of letting a mess go un-cleaned." Rivaille pressed his top half down on Eren's back, he continued to grind against Eren in slow circles.

Rivaille slipped one hand up Eren's shirt, and the other down his front to cup his groin, which to Eren's surprise was reacting to the attention. He gaped at the way his own body was betraying him, then he twitched violently as Rivaille's fingers pinched down on his nipple and pulled. A moan erupted from his throat apparently turning Rivaille on because now his length was pressed fully erect between his cheeks.

"P-please…" Eren's voice was muffled by the blanket but Rivaille had clearly heard him. And no he was not going to stop, not this wound up.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll prepare you before I put it in." Rivaille promised his voice husky with lust.

Eren felt trapped again, panic filling every ounce of his being, with his limited movement this was a real struggle. And no matter how hard he did struggle Rivaille was right there to put him back in his place, it was exhausting him. Rivaille untied Eren's pants, sliding them down from his hips and thighs with one hand. Eren froze as a finger slid into his boxers from behind, then they too were slowly removed. Tears pulled at the corner of Eren's eyes and the blood from his wound seemed endless now making Eren lightheaded.

His skin began to heat, and he felt the pull of the Titan coming on from within.

"Tch, I wouldn't do that if I were you Eren. Your little Titan, might just run wild, kill your friends, your fellow trainees. You'll kill everyone you care for, and you know it." Rivaille nailed it on the head, instantly Eren's skin chilled and the Titan's pull vanished. He had nothing left now, no defense, nothing to get away from the impossible.

A deep laugh and Rivaille tugged Eren's boxers down. Cold air brushed Eren's behind, caressing it in almost the same way Rivaille's hand was now. Eren shifted away from the touch, pressing into the mattress. Rivaille's hand disappeared momentarily, his other hand went to work on his nipples; teasing, pulling, pinching, rolling the dud between his fingers.

Rivaille pulled the tie to his pants, letting them fall to his ankles, and then he tugged down his own boxers. His erection sprang from the fabric, hungry for attention, Eren's attention. He sucked on his fingers coating three digits with his saliva. As promised, he was going to prepare Eren and hell; he was going to enjoy it.

He snuck back into position, the small moans and hisses from Eren filling his ears; he pressed a digit against Eren's entrance. Eren stilled beneath him, then struggled for real again, Eren bucked forward and the springs of the mattress sent his body backwards, the digit was forced in. He bit his lower lip making it bleed, just another injury to tend to later.

Eren's contracting muscles smothered the ligament sucking it in further, Rivaille added another digit and earned a small pained whimper from Eren as he scissored the fingered, stretching the muscle loose. When the third digit was added, Eren was still struggling making it very hard for Rivaille to do what needed to be done, with a frustrated growl Rivaille withdrew his fingers and lined his member up for Eren's entrance.

"Say, Eren are you a virgin by chance?" Rivaille's voice made Eren's skin crawl, tears stained his cheeks and he felt a numb sensation finding its ways up his finger tips and toes to his core. Eren nodded hoping Rivaille would back off, he was wrong, so very very wrong.

The head of Rivaille's member slid into Eren, a scream half-muffled by the blankets ripped from Eren's mouth. His skin heated then cooled, over and over again, Eren was fighting three battles all of which he was losing. His battle again Rivaille, his battle against his Titan side, and staying conscious so that the Titan didn't run rampant.

Rivaille was relentless, shoving his length into a virginal hole as fast as he was. He noticed Eren's skin temperatures, and every time he thrust deeper into Eren until he was lost in the man below him. A pleasured shudder ran through his body starting from his groin, Eren's pleas for him to pull out were drown out by Rivaille's desire.

He drifted his hand down Eren's spine, pulling his length halfway out and then thrusting back in his hips smacking into the muscles that left a smacking sound to resonate throughout the room. Eren was still fighting him though, and it felt like his length was going to be pulled off in Eren's depths. He leaned over the man, whispering lowly in his ear.

"Calm down Eren, you're going to hurt yourself. Breathe." Rivaille sounded soft; he just wanted his dick to be released. He wanted to enjoy himself.

Eren listened to him regaining a steady breathing. The muscles loosened and Rivaille was already thrusting into Eren, earning choked off sobs that turned into moans. Rivaille rammed deeper into Eren making him arch his back, a vein pulsed from Erens neck enticing Rivaille to lick it.

He did and then he bit the very spot, overtaken by his own inner beast. Suddenly his thrusting speed increased and he was arching Eren's body by a fistful of hair, he tasted iron in his mouth and realized he'd actually broke skin. Moans, skin slapping noises, and pants was all Rivaille heard over the pulse of his own heart beat. He licked Eren's neck wound, sliding a hand down his torso and wrapping it around Eren's member.

Pre-cum slid down Eren's shaft welcoming Rivaille's hand with warm goo. A higher-pitched moan cut his thoughts; he studied Eren's face from the side and thrust into him at the same angle. His face contorted and the same higher pitched moan filled his ears, sweet sweet music to him.

Rivaille had just found Eren's prostate and he was going to take advantage of the knowledge. He withdrew his member, sliding his fingers back into the entrance. Rubbing at just the right angle, Eren's body convulsed into Rivaille's hand, he watched Eren as he pulled his brows together and shut his eyes.

Tears leaked from the creases of his eyes, and his breathing became labored, moans spilled more frequently from his lips, his groin began to burn from need and his balls tightened. Dropping his jaw into a circular form he caved into his climax. Cum spilled from his tip and onto Rivaille's hand, fingers withdrew from his hole and he relaxed.

Finally it was all over his torment was over, again he was so very wrong.

"You know Eren, to clean a mess you have to make the mess bigger. Otherwise it'd be pointless, dontcha think?" Rivaille without warning thrust back into Eren, grinding and pounding into his flesh. He instinctively hit Eren's prostate, reawakening Eren's member.

"A mess, d-doesn't have to be cleaned if the mess-maker wasn't creating the m-m..ahhh ess." Eren choked out his chains rattled together at the force of Rivaille's pivoting hips.

"Ahh, but that's where you're wrong Eren. Dust will create a mess over time, dust must always be cleaned." With one final thrust, Rivaille threw his head back and released himself deep into Eren. A sob from Eren and Rivaille was finished.

He pulled out, pulled back up his boxers and pants and as he was retying his pants and glanced at the horrified expression on Eren's face. Then he glanced down finding his cum leaking from Eren's entrance.

"That's attractive." Rivaille commented. Eren glared from tear-filled eyes at the man he'd be paired with for the next two months.

* * *

Well, I finally got it uploaded! I hope you all enjoy, and review if possible. Umm... yea.

-P.


	3. Past Desperation

Yes I know, wash :c I've been slacking on a new update. BUT have no fear! My dear cousin Shane has helped me come up with some new material. He doesn't watch Shingeki no Kyojin, but he's a writer like myself. And this is a pretty decent idea that we've come up with. I hope you'll all enjoy. Oh and by the way, it's a new pairing x: -giggles- JeanXArmin, also there won't be rape in this one either. BUT there will be a steamy part.

I think. (x: ) –P.

* * *

"Armin!" Jean watched as a rogue Titan swatted the blonde boy like a fly, a puff of dust blocked Jean's sight from the downed soldier. He hung from his 3D gear in a tree as another Titan joined the last one. He struggled with his wire trying to tug it from the tree's branch, it didn't budge even as the Titan's surrounded him, stalking him like he was a rabbit and they were the hunters.

Well, you could say that's exactly what he was in this moment; he was stuck by his own 3D gear just dangling in front of them. Caught by his own trap.

The Titans were close now, uncomfortably close Jean almost let himself dangle and willingly be eaten but his mind ran back to Armin. Where was he exactly? Was he hurt? Could he get away if he just let the Titans' make a meal of him? Jean found himself scanning the area where Armin was earlier smacked into.

Jean spotted Armin's unmoving body and reacted quickly. _C'mon kid, there's no sleeping on this job._ He tore the 3D gear's wire from the tree and quickly latched onto one of the Titans, spinning around its head he sliced deeply into its neck. Withdrawing his wire again he took out the next Titan before the first one could fall.

He tumbled to the ground sprinting to Armin. No way was he being left alone on this mission. They'd started out with six people this morning, two were killed immediately and then the four that remained were forced to split up, Jean and Armin together and the other two trainees whom Jean hadn't bothered to learn the names of. He probably wouldn't need to learn their names now either.

Jean fell to his knees, cautiously turning Armin's body over. A few bruises formed on the left side of his face and he was bleeding from a wound over his eye.

_Tch great, now I'm going to have to carry your happy ass to safety and manage not to get the two of us killed. _Jean thought to himself as he looked around again, paranoia had him looking over his shoulder every second as he picked up the unconscious form. Armin wasn't as heavy as Jean thought he'd be which was good, it also stirred up more thoughts in Jean as he awkwardly 3D geared the two of them away from the recent battlefield.

By the time Jean found a small undestroyed house he was ready to just throw Armin to the ground and leave him. His muscles ached from the over-exertion, he hadn't a clue how long he'd been traveling but it seemed like forever. Jean checked his gas and realized he was nearly out, he mentally kicked himself because he couldn't even muster up enough strength to do it physically. Deciding it was best to not leave Armin out of the house he struggled to pull Armin inside the safety of the four walls.

Finally inside he slumped against the door, breathing rapidly as he ran a hand through his hair. He shut his eyes for a moment and drifted off to a much needed sleep.

*.*.*

Armin groaned pulling his legs up to his chest as he struggled to make the throbbing in his head hurt less. It didn't in fact it seemed to worsen as time passed, his whole body felt like lead. He listened for a minute waiting for a breeze to come and be alerted that he had been left alone to die. But it never came. He listened longer his blood pressure sky-rocketing at the dead silence, was he dead? No… he was very much alive his heart was beating loud enough to be heard.

He tilted his head to the side noticing he was on the floor in an unfamiliar house. How did he get here again? Was he carried or did he walk, maybe he even dragged himself here? He didn't remember how he'd gotten here or why he hurt so badly. _Oh wait… Jean and I, we were- _

"Jean?!" Armin sat up quickly, pain nearly making him black out. He coughed and wheezed trying to regain breathing control. He was panicking now; he struggled with breathing and trying not to black out as the pain of everything smacked into him like tidal waves threatening to pull him under.

"Jean…?" His bottom lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears. _Don't tell me I just left him to die, how cruel…_ Armin thought to himself guilt washing through him as he brought his hands up to wipe his eyes. Just as Armin was about to scream bloody murder, the door opened to the house and in stepped a hooded figure.

"You're awake, Armin? How do you feel?" The familiar voice shocked Armin to his feet, he was shakily walking over to where his companion stood.

"Jean. I- I thought y-y-you…" Armin stumbled and was caught by Jean quickly.

"Who do you think carried you all the way here, dumbass." Jean held Armin up staring down at the very upset blonde.

Armin was suddenly very relieved to know he hadn't somehow abandoned his friend and then forgotten about it completely. His knees shook and finally caved beneath him, he stared at Jean as he was protectively picked up and placed in a chair.

"Could you not be such a pain, jeez." Jean taunted as he wiped a tear from Armin's cheek. "And what are you crying for?"

Armin stilled almost leaning into the touch. He blinked a few times trying to think up a better reason for why he was crying.

"I thought I had somehow managed to get to safety and left you behind…" Armin choked out looking down at the ground so that Jean couldn't see the warmth that heated his cheeks. How long had it been since he'd realized his feelings? It wasn't any normal admiration, Armin felt deeply for Jean, feelings that were tainted and impure. Armin frowned at himself for not hiding his feelings better.

"Well, after I make some breakfast I'll tell you what really happened." Jean smiled at Armin, messing up his hair. Jean was relieved to know that Armin was awake now, it'd been two days since he lost consciousness and he was starting to think he'd never wake again. Jean stood squaring his shoulders and disappearing into the next room.

*.*.*

Jean made a simple breakfast for two, a couple potatoes and some bird eggs and some bread he found around the village, seemed to him that it had recently been inhabited and was deserted quickly. They'd gotten lucky this time around. He told Armin what had happened watching the boys' reactions; Armin winced as Jean explained how he had been pounded into the ground like a fly, and then again when Jean explained how they'd gotten here. He even apologized to Jean when he added how sore he was.

"Don't apologize, without you I've got no way of getting back to the rest of the guys. Besides, I'd rather have you living then being Titan food." Jean laughed finishing off the last of his bread. Jean swallowed hard as he watched Armin's face turn red, it startled Jean at first but then again it also stirred a complicated feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I owe you one then, thank you Jean." Armin mumbled pushing himself up from his seat, a bit too quickly on his part for he began to sway and was once again caught by Jean.

"Take it easy, you hit your head pretty hard so my bet is that your center of gravity isn't quite back to the normal state it's been."

"I-I see." Armin stuttered turning a new shade of red that pulled at Jeans groin. "I'm just going to go lie down, is there a bed?"

"Yea, I'll show you." Jean replied pulling himself from his drifting fantasies and standing.

They made it about halfway down the hall before Jean decided to carry Armin to the room, he'd tripped and nearly fallen about three times already, and it was just a real pain to watch him struggle with such a simple task.

Jean pushed open the door to the bedroom walking to the two-person bed and setting Armin on the edge. Armin immediately laid down shutting his eyes as the covers were placed on his body. Jean felt his own exhaustion creep on his body, from what he could tell there wasn't another bed in this house either, he'd really rather not sleep on the floor either. It was cold and very uncomfortable, making up his mind he shucked off his jacket and 3D gear bands.

The ruckus apparently pulled Armin awake and he watched Jean as he set his boots neatly at the end of the bed. Jean went to the other side of the bed and pulled down the covers to let him in.

"W-w-what are you doing Jean?" Armin squeaked, obvious nervousness plastered on his facial expression.

"Going to sleep." Jean replied simply tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it to the end of the bed too. His exposed torso chilled and he quickly joined Armin under the blankets.

"There's got to be another bed here, I'll do sleep in that one."

"There isn't and this is a better idea anyway. I can make sure you don't freeze and you're already here." Jean muttered a little insulted that him lying in the same bed caused such discomfort.

"It's only for a few nights, you'll be okay. We can snuggle." Jean winked, half-meaning what he said. Jean shuffled closer to Armin watching the color drain from the blonde's cheeks. A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth as he draped an arm over Armin's smaller body. Armin pushed the heavy arm away, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"P-please don't tease me Jean." Armin turned on his side trying to hide his embarrassment and very obvious attraction that seemed to be compressed by his pants.

"No fun Armin~" Jean purred, forcing his arm around Armin as he pulled the smaller body against his own. Armin was surprisingly warm to the touch, Jean found himself holding Armin closer soaking in the heat.

"P-please let go of me." Armin squirmed under Jeans grasp scared that Jean would read him and feel disgusted.

"I'm cold, no." Jean replied quickly leaving no room for argument. "Just think of this as a survival technique where we both can stay warm this way." He drifted his hand down Armin's torso slowly, feeling the blonde shudder under his touch. Jean snaked his other arm under Armin's body hugging him from behind.

"Umm..." Armin murmured, he stiffened when Jean's hand continued on its path down his body. Stopping on when it cupped Armin's bulge. Armin's jaw dropped when Jean didn't pull away disgusted, even when Armin moaned as Jean rubbed him through the fabric. Armin instinctively pulled his knees up into a half-fetal position as his bulge was massaged and squeezed.

"You're hard." Jean said pressing his mouth to Armin's ear physically smiling as the blonde flinched forward. Jean nuzzled Armin's neck before biting his earlobe gently his own groin tightening at the slight moan that poured from Armin's lips.

"I-I'm sorry, p-please let go." Armin grabbed Jean's forearm struggling from his grasp. He was wasting energy with the useless struggle that he only half-heartedly wanted to give. Armin gasped as his earlobe was bitten and Jean's hand sank into his pants, he grabbed the muscled forearm with both hand pushing his waist back into Jean attempting to withdraw the foreign hands. Armin was overpowered quickly and Jean wrapped his hand around the leaking erection, he pumped Armin's length watching as his eyes grew wider and a small line of dribble slid down his gaping mouth.

Jean pushed himself up by his elbow devouring Armin's mouth with his own, he swirled his tongue into the warm opening claiming every sweet inch of the blonde's mouth. Jean suddenly found himself between Armin's legs pressing his clothed erection into Armin's, he ground his hips in a circular motion groaning into Armin's mouth at the arousing sensation. He bucked his hips against Armin, grinning at the pleasured moan that poured into Jean's mouth from Armin.

He pulled away admiring his writhing prey beneath him. He made quick work with getting rid of the 3D gear straps and Armin's dirty pants, he pushed them off the bed and then hit the floor with a loud smack. He looked back down at Armin who was now pulling his shirt down to cover his erection, Jean grabbed Armin's hands pulling them above his head he held them there by one hand as his other drifted up the blonde's shirt.

Jean twisted Armin's nipple between his fingers as he bit Armin's earlobe again, he was treated to another moan from Armin that aroused him further. He slid his hand down to Armin's boxers; he slid the fabric from Armin's waist to his knees. Jean returned his attention to Armin's member which leaked with pre-cum, his mouth traveled down Armin's body leaving small marks on the unscathed skin. He released Armin's hands as he took Armin's member into his mouth; hands flew into his hair instantly trying to pry him from the sensitive organ.

He sucked on the head listening to the soft-whimpers Armin managed to choke out, he then pressed his mouth further down Armin's shaft taking him in completely. Armin's body curled around the action, his legs straining from the intense feeling. He moaned as Jean's hot tongue slid up his shaft, Armin fought to not buck his hips. Then he found himself fighting himself to not come.

"I-I'm going to come Jean. L-let go." Armin pleaded, tugging Jean's hair harder. A finger brushed his entrance and Armin's hips spasm in two different ways. He swallowed hard as his climax came closer to the edge, as a final attempt Armin pulled a bit harder managing to lift Jean from his shaft a bit. Jean moaned the vibrations sending Armin over the edge, he threw his head back and moaned as his body convulsed in and under Jean. "F-fudge…"

Jean sucked Armin's tip one last time before pushing himself on top of the smaller man, he pinned Armin's body down as it still twitched and convulsed from the climax he was coming off of. He licked his fingers coating them in saliva, Jean slid his fingers slowly into Armin's entrance scissoring the virginal hole gently. He kissed Armin hard, deepening the kiss as he slid his tongue into Armin's overly-wet mouth; he dominated both of Armin's entrances quickly adding a third digit to Armin's lower hole. Armin moaned beneath his weight, rocking his hips into Jeans hand.

Deeming Armin ready for entering, he withdrew his fingers and lined his own member up to Armin's entrance. He brushed Armin's hair from his face whispering lowly that it was going to be a tight fit because he was rather large. He didn't mean to sound like he was bragging, but the smirk from Armin told him that he'd done just that. He laughed, thrusting into Armin without warning.

Armin moaned as he back arched from the bed, a small ache ran up his spine as he was further stretched. Jean pushed himself hilt deep into Armin, loving the tight feeling that clamped around his erection. He waited knowing Armin needed to adjust, that was just fine with him. He wanted to have all of Armin to himself, he drove deeper into Armin. It was glorious this feeling of being completely surrounded by such a warmth, he shuddered wrapping his arms around Armin's torso.

"Yes..." Jean groaned through clenched teeth as he slid himself from Armin and drilled back into him repeatedly. Skin slapped and moans were spilt as Jean lost himself in the depths of Armin finally finding somewhere he felt he belong and that it was molded specifically for him.

He slid his hand into Armin's kissing him softer; cherishing the person who seemed so fragile yet was so strong and durable. That comforted Jean as he pounded into Armin's prostate with every intent on getting another climax out of the smaller man. Grinning as Armin's hips convulse and he moaned loudly Jean felt his own climax growing. The heat warming his lower stomach, Jean was first to release not bothering to pull out. Armin followed spilling his seed on his stomach. Jean watched his new mate closely as he rode out his second orgasm.

Armin squirmed beneath Jean realizing that he wasn't going to pull out.

"C-can you take it out now Jean?" Armin asked softly watching as Jean's smile widened.

"I think I'll sleep like this, its warmest here." Jean teased, sliding his soft member all the way back in.

Armin laid there shocked that Jean somewhat meant what he was saying, he lifted his hips pulling himself off Jeans member. He moaned softly at the loss but quickly blushing as warm goo slid from his hole.

"What a lewd body." Jean teased again watching the blonde's face heat up all over again.

"You're not doing this again." Armin barked, pulling himself from the bed and disappearing into the bathroom to clean him-self up.

That didn't hold up long, in fact it didn't hold up at all. Jean dominated Armin for the next three days before scouts finally arrived. Whom-ever said persuasion never helped anyone?

* * *

Okay okay, not my best fluff scene ever ;c But hey, give me some credit it's pretty damn cute no? c: Anyway it's really late, well early, and I'm very tired. Sweet dreams everyone! –P.


	4. Behind the mask is a man

It was the hardest thing that Eren had ever had to witness, having to watch the slumped silhouette of his commanding officer curling into himself as he sobbed. The man who seemed to be made of steel, he couldn't be scratched, he couldn't be torn down. But here, right now in this moment, he was torn down and beaten and injured.

He'd seen all types of people break down, some went insane, some simply felt numb, and then there were some that remained unmoved by the tragedy around them. Eren had never seen a reaction quite like Rivaille's; not until tonight that is.

With his head low, Rivaille's tears watered the ground seeming endless. He was crouched over one of the many graves that littered the miles ahead of him. Tonight he didn't care what happened, if he got dirty he was immune to the normal affects of his compulsive disorder, if a Titan were to attack right now he had no doubt in his mind that he'd let it wreak havoc.

He was in no mood, no state, to be fucked with and yet he wanted so badly for someone to join him. Sit with him and not be bothered by the depressing atmosphere around him. For the first time in a very long time, emotion showed upon Rivaille's face. And it was beautiful. For such raw emotion to be shown in secret and to trust the wind with your pained sorrows.

Eren felt hurt by the emotion, like everything that kept him going was being hacked to pieces and soon he'd find himself just as lost as Rivaille's face looked. He acted without thinking, quickly moving from his hiding spot he walked quietly up behind the breaking man.

He bent down and wrapped his arms around the still crying man, waiting for the usual fist to hit him in the stomach, or for Rivaille to knock his head against Eren's. Nothing came it seemed like nothing was either and Eren let his defenses go, hugging the man tighter to him.

In Eren's mind Rivaille was a sponge that had gone too long soaking in emotions, and maybe just maybe if Eren squeezed him hard enough he'd go back to normal and Eren could feel more stable. Truth is Rivaille wasn't a sponge; he is just a very hurt man who put on a façade to make others keep going.

And that's what made Eren feel so horrible right now, how many times has he come out here to weep alone? How many terrible night had he been all alone while his walls fell down? Why hasn't anyone even noticed this before Eren?

Eren felt his own tears threaten, but he refused to let them have their way, it was not his turn tonight to cry. It was Rivaille's and he needed it, needed to know Eren wasn't going to judge him for the moment of weakness. Maybe then Rivaille could calm down and breathe.

"What are you doing here?" Rivaille's tone lacked emotion as he questioned the Brunette's appearance.

Eren remained silent shaking his head. He had no reason for being here tonight other than the fact he couldn't sleep; nightmares kept him awake, thrashing about in bed until he woke up in a cold sweat. He wasn't about to say any of that to his Commander, he wasn't about to say anything at all. He was going to sit there, holding on to the strongest person he knew of as he fell apart.

This time Rivaille wasn't going to have to pick up his pieces all alone, Eren was going to do that for him. Hell he'd spit shine those pieces if it made Rivaille's burden less heavy to carry.

Eren's eyes burned with a deep passion as Rivaille stared into them. And finally he let himself go, comfortably aware that he wasn't alone tonight.

* * *

Okay so I promise, my next fic will be a different pairing. (JeanxEren most likely) I REALLY want to know what everyone thinks about this chapter. –P.


	5. Tangled in sheets

As promised here's a JeanXEren fic. C: I hope you all enjoy

-P.

* * *

"You know what! If you weren't always in the way we could get more shit done! Look what you've done now!" Jean screamed at the brunette he was entangled with. He yanked at his 3D gear hoping for it to somehow come loose and for him to be away from the annoyance.

"As if this is my fault Jean." Eren retaliated unmoving. His smug expression was what pissed Jean off the most at the moment, it infuriated him and he had to restrain himself from beating the smirk off.

Jean huffed again, still pulling on his 3D gear. It was no use, the most he struggled the tighter the wires clung the two of them together. How did this even happen? One minute Jean was soaring through the air and the next he was on the ground, wind knocked out of him, and tangled in two sets of 3D gear.

Eren's lower half pressed against Jean's mixing his anger with a tinge of attraction. Was it just him or did the fucker smell good too? Jean shook his head reluctantly disgusted with himself. There's no way that's happening, not on his watch.

_Maybe off your watch then._ Jean's conscious reminded him pulling a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Stop struggling Jean, you're tightening the wires and they're cutting off my lower body's circulation." Eren winced feeling the wires bite into his bruised flesh. Scouting trips with Rivaille always ended with him getting beaten in front of the council. _Man that sucked._

"I should just keep struggling and hope it somehow kills you." Jean scoffed his earlier attraction dissolving instantly, replaced with irritation.

Eren grunted his response and set out to work on the 3D gear, first he tried sliding out of the binds, uncomfortably rubbing against Jean earning a few insults and an earful of bitching. Eren's eyebrow twitched when Jean managed to tighten the wire around his waist. Irritated and at wits end, Eren instructed to Jean that on the count of three they roll over apparently pleased with the idea Jean followed suit no problem.

They rolled over a bit sloppily at first, but they got there. Eren being the smaller of the two, he had more access and solutions this way. Jean held his upper half off Eren by his elbows, giving the brunette the space he needed.

After a few more minutes of failed possibilities Eren was ready to pull out his hair. Sighing he came to his last choice, honestly it was the worst idea to pop into his mind. If only he could just cut the wires without harming Jean or himself, he could avoid this completely. He dragged a hand down the side of his face, rings of reluctance etching themselves around his eyes.

_At least no one will see here. _They were in the abandoned parts of Walls, Titan's were their main priorities at the moment and from what Eren saw right before clashing with this dunce there were none to be seen, on this half at least. That was fine with him he supposed, on less anxiety to breathe down his neck. Sighing as he found his words, he looked Jean in the face obvious displeasure on his face.

"We're out of options Jean, as awful as this is we only have one more choice. I really do not want to do this, and I don't think you do either." Eren scratched behind his ear, avoiding eye contact with the barbarian above him.

"Spit it out Jaegar." Jean said annoyance tainting his demand. What Eren said next drained the color from Jean's face, Eren would have found amusement in it had the color not been drained from his own face at his words too.

"Okay, let's try it." Jean muttered baring himself from biting the brunette's head off. Eren nodded, pulling the 3D gear wire that chewed into his sides until it loosened. He then squirmed lower finally getting his leg under Jean and flipping himself onto his stomach. It was very uncomfortable, having his ass pressed into Jean's crotch, he was glad Jean couldn't see his face anymore because now it was full of one color. Red.

The wire retracted, pulling Eren's waist tighter against Jean. The same wire threatened to tighten around his chest too; Eren focused exhaling to make his diaphragm smaller. He dug his boots into the dirt asking Jean to brace himself as well; when he did Eren rocked his shoulder awkwardly peeling his head beneath the first wire.

Eren almost laughed with excitement at the new freedom that is until the wire tightened around his waist and he was awkwardly spread against Jean's growing erection. Eren instinctively stiffened, clenching his ass in the process and drawing a moan from Jean.

"W-what the hell Jean?" Eren panicked the wire scraping into his clothed hips. He was suddenly very aware of the warm breath on his neck and the heat pressed into his backside.

"It's a natural reaction, just shut up." Jean hissed. It wasn't really a lie, but damn why did Eren smell so good? Feel so good? Jean smirked plotting mischievously, he pressed his lower half harder against Eren proud at the small whimper that squirmed beneath him.

Eren pulled away managing to tighten the wire further, it cut skin now and his white shirt soaked it up with ease. He felt a hand slip up his shirt, and then moaned as warm finger pinched the sensitive spot. He panted harshly welcoming the touch of another person, even Jean felt right at the moment.

Why were they always fighting again? Eren couldn't remember; blood rushed to two points in his body altering his thoughts. Should he be struggling against Jean? If so, why did it feel so good for Jean's hands to be on him?

His mouth formed an 'o' when Jean bit his neck softly, his body strained for more primal urges taking over. He was enjoying this? Yes, he very much was. His groin burned tightening his pants like the wire around his waist.

"Keep it down so we don't attract any Titans, okay?" Jean requested next to Eren's ear, when Eren nodded he continued his personally set mission.

Drifting his other hand down the front of Eren's body to his groin he kissed the spot right behind the brunette's ear. He rocked his hips grinding his erection between Eren's cheeks, groaning in delight at how they clenched involuntarily arousing Jean to his full length.

He made quick work of Eren's pants, struggling a bit to get them down, the 3D gear wires limiting his movements. Finally slipping the fabric down enough to uncover Eren's ass fully, Jean unfastened his pants exposing his erection to the chilled air. He shuddered sliding his length between Eren's cheeks; Jean growled wrapping his right arm under Eren's ribs to pull him even closer.

"H-hot." Eren moaned softly. Jean's self-control snapped at the confession, his libido spiked into overdrive and he buried himself slowly into Eren's unprepared entrance. The brunette strained at the intrusion, tears stung his eyes as his body was arched to fit Jean completely.

"Sorry Eren, this might hurt…well a lot." Jean mumbled in Eren's ear, once again he rolled over onto his back. Bending his knees he put his feet under the two of them, Eren's legs spread one on either side of Jean's legs. The freedom that made excited both Eren and Jean, without a moment's hesitation Jean pulled out as much as the tangled 3D gear would let him and thrust back into Eren enjoying how he was trying his best to meet Jean's thrusts.

Jean bit Eren's neck again; leaving a small red mark behind, Eren moaned his eyebrows pulling together with pleasure. Jean hushed him paranoid that a Titan might interrupt the two of them. They were still not in any position to fight one, nor did Jean want to fight with a hard on. Eren's moans pulled him from his thoughts, they were getting more forthcoming and louder with each thrust, and he'd certainly attract a Titan if he kept doing what he was. Jean guided Eren's face to his pressing his mouth onto Eren's; he slid his tongue into Eren's mouth sliding it along his tongue slowly.

_Good now I know how to get you to shut up. _Jean internally snickered, quickening his set pace. Eren tore his mouth off of Jeans when his member rubbed against his prostate; he gasped struggling with his moans again. Jean stopped thrusting then and started grinding skillfully harder into Eren's sweet spot. Eren's member strained for attention, he grabbed it rubbing it in rhythm with Jean.

His body tightened as the intense pressure built in his lower half. Eren lifted himself off Jean coaxing the barbarian to go harder, when Jean blatantly ignored his motives he gyrated his hips. Eren's abs clenched and he found himself short of breath as his climax washed over him like a tidal wave.

Jean smirked snaking his hand around Eren's lower shaft, he cut off Eren's release punishing the brunette for taking over. A cry slipped from Eren's lips and a single tear rolled from his eyes, he was so close.

"Jean…" Eren whimpered, his fingers gingerly sliding over the restriction on his release. "Hurr-ahhh!"

Jean thrust painfully hard into Eren's prostate, taunting it over and over again. Eren choked on his moans somehow managing to keep them quiet. His back arched again at the need to cum, Jean's hand tightened more and Eren almost screamed at the multiple assaults. Nothing came out, Jean was dominating him into silence the sweet pleasure consuming him.

"So tight." Jean growled lowly, continuing with his multi-attack on the brunette. "If only Eren could cum, ung it feels so nice being this free. Building and building, the warmth finally enveloping you… tightening, winding and winding. And then… letting… go… nghhh!"

Jean spilt over into Eren listening to the soft pleas and whimpers from the brunette above him. As he came off his high Jean kissed Eren's temple murmuring appraisal in his ear, he didn't let go of the straining member though, he watched as emotions flicker over Eren's face.

Anger, pain, lust, pleasure, embarrassment and then pain again. Jean chuckled, pressing his lips to Eren's ear again.

"What if I didn't let you cum, that'd be quite a delight to watch." Jean taunted feeling Eren clench around his member again. Eren ground his teeth together biting his lip until it split.

"J-jean… let me…" Eren cried out as Jean thrust into his prostate again. "C-cum! Jean! Let me cum."

Jean smiled, kissing Eren's temple again before whispering a command in his ear; "Cum for me."

Eren's eyes flew open as he sat up in bed, his blankets were tosses and wrapped around him, he was entangled in the mass and he slowly realized it had all been a dream. A very intense dream, wait. Eren peered beneath his covers, he was hard. Tentatively he slid his fingers beneath his pajamas and into his boxers, he withdrew his fingers and stared unbelievably at the thick goo that coated them.

He'd had a wet dream about Jean. Cursing beneath his breath he flopped back onto his pillow draping his arm over his head.

_Shit._

*.*.*

Jean listened from the doorway, readjusting his pants again. A smile tugged at his lips as he hear Eren's mumbled curses. _Until next time, Eren._

* * *

How was that for ErenXJean ne'? Ohoho you all can't stand me now. /snickers. Reviews are more than welcome!

-P.


	6. Thrashing Pleasure

Okay, so I know you all really want a Reiner/ Bertholdt fanfic. But I really do not know a lot about Bertholdt's type of personality. At least with the episode that showed today I know a little more about Reiner, which is fine by me. To be honest I'm a little more attracted to Reiner atm than anyone else in Snk. Unf.

Anywho, this is gonna be a Reiner/Eren fanfic, and my next one will probably be a Reiner/_?_ fanfic. Really depends on my mood, creativity and inspiration. Feel free to pm me with requests and such, I won't use your exact idea, but I'll alternate it to my own form of idea so I don't feel like I'm ripping someone else off. :c Well now that we've accumulated a massive intro let's get to the story shall we? -P.

* * *

A whimper pulled Reiner from his sleep, he shifted onto his side listening for the direction again. He didn't really have to listen to know where or who had produced it but he'd rather not get out from under the warmth of his blankets without confirmation. Rustling from the only other bed in the room alerted Reiner to be ready to move. Silence fell over the room, not even a mouse dared move.

Another deeper whimper came from the opposite bed.

Pushing himself from his covers Reiner got up and sleepily drudged across the room he knelt beside the bed, slowly smoothing the brown locks from the strained face.

"Eren, it's just a dream. You're alright, Eren?" Reiner cooed concerned with the way the sheets were tangled around Eren's smaller frame. He watched as the bushy eyebrows pulled together and then Eren's eyes to crack open.

Eren's sleepy gaze hung on Reiner as a few minutes ticked away, he began to drift off again but was reminded of his last dream. And suddenly he was breathing hard again and his eyes were searching the room for any sign of abnormality. Nothing. _See Eren you're only freaking yourself out._

"Eren, you're alright." Reiner assured the calming brunette again. His usual smile was replaced by a small frown, worry and sleep lines creasing his face making Reiner look years older than what he really was. Eren nodded, leaning into Reiner's touch.

"Did I wake you up again?" Eren's throat was sore and dry so his voice came out croaked and he visibly winced as pain flashed behind Reiner's eyes. He didn't need an answer, he knew the answer already. "I see."

"Scoot over." Reiner demanded politely, he waited for Eren to untangle himself from the blankets and sheet that wrapped around his half-clothed body. A dusky nipple slipped out from beneath the covers and Reiner felt his groin tighten slightly. Shaking his head he slid himself one leg after the other onto Eren's small bed and under the blankets.

Eren watched as the blonde adjusted everything so that he was comfortable and then made himself comfortable against the half-naked blonde. _Warm._ Eren thought as he buried his face into Reiner's chest, his eyes drifted shut and he was fast asleep again.

Trapped in his dreams.

*.*.*

Reiner was torn from his sleep again when a blood-curdling shriek resonated from his arms. His arms tightened around the brunette's waist, softly trying to wake him or soothe him. Eren started to thrash around, accidently punching Reiner in the jaw.

Reiner called Eren's name softly, watching the brunette's face contorted. _Wake up Eren._ When Eren's eyes opened, unshed tears pooled in his eyes, his breathing was quick and he just couldn't get enough air to function. He started to hyperventilate.

"Eren, shhh you're alright. Breathe you know how to do it. Inhale exhale." Reiner soothed the brunette as he held himself up by his elbow. He pulled the covers down telling Eren wordlessly that he wasn't trapped, that he could breathe.

"I…" Eren choked on a sob that wracked his body. Reiner made hushing sounds, softly brushing back Eren's hair. His heart ached watching Eren in this situation he wished he could somehow help to stop these private breakdowns.

"Don't… leave …me." Eren clutched onto Reiner's arms his body shaking and damp with a cold sweat. The blonde shook his head a small smile tugging his worried lips, he bent his neck forward pressing his forehead against Erens.

"Wouldn't dare." Reiner purred patiently waiting for Eren to calm further. His breathing was more even now, exhaling slowly Reiner let himself relax again. _No more sleep tonight… I can nap tomorrow._ Eren turned over to face Reiner accidently bumping his thigh into the larger mans groin. Reiner groaned lowly, his eyes falling onto the blue orbs that watched him. A small blush formed his on his cheek when Eren pulled himself on top of the blonde.

"I'm sorry for waking you up again." His voice was low and apologetic, and completely a turn on. Wait, is it inappropriate to do this when he's only just calmed down? Guess it can't hurt anything.

_Go for it Reiner, the worst you could do is say 'Hey Eren I know you just had a minor panic attack in your sleep, but can we put that aside for now? I really want to be balls deep in you.' _Reiner could smack his conscious right now, but doing so would kill the mood Eren was setting. So instead he noted that he'd deal with his thoughts later and for now he'd just let things go the way they'd go.

Eren pushed himself into a sitting position on top of Reiner, watching as the blonde waged an internal war. He grinned feeling a bit guilty for always worrying the man, his dream tonight shook him and now that he'd calmed himself he really wanted Reiner. He was tired of things being platonic between them two, and when he wasn't having nightmares he was having steamy dreams, filled with the blonde devil himself.

Reiner's hands drifted up his bare legs meeting the fabric on his boxers and continuing up to his hips, which he held firmly his eyes never leaving Eren's. He was fully aroused now, the sight of Eren making his member twitch. His hair was messy, sticking up in all ways, old tears stained his cheeks and his eyes were hooded with lust.

_What a friggin turn on._

Eren smirked watching the change in Reiner, he felt the change too nudging his bottom almost as if asking 'Eren, may I come in?' a shudder of pleasure rushed south warming Eren to the core. He rocked his hips back enjoying Reiner biting his own lip, but suddenly wanting that lip to himself too.

"Eren, don't push yourself. You don't have to do this." Reiner mumbled stilling the brunette's hips, his erection strained for attention lifting the fabric from his skin. Eren shook his head, sliding his hands up Reiner's chest leaning down.

"I'd like to do this…" Eren pressed a chaste kiss on Reiner's lips hiding the small blush that found his cheeks. Reiner loosened his grip on Eren's hips allowing the smaller boy to grind and tease him through the fabrics.

"Hnng. Eren." Reiner moaned excited by the pressure on his member. Eren's weight left him and soon he felt his tented boxers being peeled down his thighs where Eren left them at his knees. Hot breaths brushed his thigh then directly above his member, Reiner looked down just as Eren took his length into his hot mouth hungrily. _S-shit_.

Reiner groaned as Eren's tongue slid up the bottom of his shaft, here and there he'd brush his teeth sending shivers of pleasure to his abdomen which pooled with a heavy heat. He wasn't happy with him just being pleasured, he wanted to taste Eren too.

"Eren, turn around and get on top of me again." Reiner groaned breathily as Eren complied his mouth never leaving Reiner's member. Reiner slid Eren's boxers off throwing them aimlessly off the bed. Eren spread his legs on either side of Reiner curiously, then gasped around Reiner's length as his own member was absorbed into the heat of Reiner's damp mouth.

He sucked hard on the throbbing member, stiffening when Eren's moan vibrated down his own length. He hollowed his cheeks and took Eren completely into his mouth rubbing his salivated tongue around Eren's member.

He tasted salt and groaned at the lack of heat around his member, sucking harder on Eren's member.

"R-Reiner I'm …stop, let go… hnng ahh!" Eren groaned, his hips and legs beginning to shake. "I'm going to… yahh!" he tried again, moaning loudly when Reiner's teeth grazed his base.

Reiner listened to the small pleas, pushing Eren further to the edge. He was bucking his hips into Reiner's heat now, still pleading on deafened ears. His body convulsed involuntarily, Reiner almost gagged at the force but caught himself quickly, Eren's length twitched in his mouth threatening his release.

"Rei..nghhh, your mouth… hot, too hot. I'm… yahnng going to." Eren arched his back, trying desperately to pull the heat from his sensitive organ. His arms wobbled beneath his weight.

Reiner swallowed Eren again, the muscles slowly jerking the brunette off. Salty pre-cum oozed down his throat. _You're close Eren, give it to me._ As if actually hearing the command Eren orgasmed, Reiner swallowed the thick liquid slowly releasing the organ from his mouth.

"B-baka, Reiner, asshole." Eren mumbled turning himself back around to look down at the blonde, he stilled looking at the heart-wrenching grin plastered on Reiner's face.

"I'm a what now?" He teased watching Eren with lusty eyes.

"You're a…" Eren quieted, an idea filling his thoughts. He acted before Reiner, quickly positioning himself above Reiner's growled realizing his thoughts, he pressed his entrance open with Reiner's tip forcing the length past the strong muscle. He moaned at the fullness, taking it in completely.

"You aren't even prepared Eren." Reiner scowled feeling as if his dick was about to be taken off. Eren groaned lifting himself off Reiner and then pushing himself back down. He tried different angles making a rhythm, pleasuring himself with Reiner's member.

Reiner was a bit slow to react, still shocked that Eren was taking the lead, but he caught up slowly joining the pace Eren had set. He moaned as his orgasm came closer, wanting to hide itself deep in the brunette riding him.

Eren's face was red and tears again pooled in his eyes, not from hurt but from pleasure, Eren was pleasuring himself more than Reiner was. The thought sparked something inside Reiner and he took command of the situation, he braced Eren and spun their positions around his member never leaving Eren's warmth, in fact it seemed to be sucked deeper in the changed position. He groaned along with Eren and started pulling out.

Eren clung to the sheets as Reiner drilled into him, over and over and over, harder, faster, stronger, deeper, he had no limit if Eren whispered harder he went harder every time nailing him in his prostate. His moans became louder and more strained it was the only sound that was louder than the sound of skin on skin, or Reiner's groans and huffs.

"Yahah ..Reiner." Eren was cut off as the blonde's lips softly pressed against his own, a warm tongue sliding between his lips asking for entrance, which Eren willingly gave. The muscle slid around Eren's instinctively, dominating the brunette's mouth muffling the hoarse moans. Eren's body showed early signs of an orgasm and Reiner took it as his note to go harder, his own climax coming on.

Reiner ground his length into Eren somehow finding extra inches to fill the smaller body, to engrave his presence so that no one else could satisfy this lusty brunette. His muscle shuddered as his final thrust pulled them both over the edge and into the abyss.

"F-fuck!" Reiner groaned throwing his head back and then collapsing on top of the brunette. The two of them breathed heavily together, Eren a bit more labored from Reiner's weight.

"Reiner I can't breathe." Eren murmured next to the blonde's ear.

"I was that good huh?" Reiner chuckled, throwing himself off the brunette and dodging a playful punch from the said man. He pulled the covers back up around them, and nuzzled close to Eren.

"You were that good just by the way." Eren mumbled, a small blush reappearing on his face.

"Well, that's good, because I forgot to pull out." Reiner laughed trying to play it off.

The next morning Reiner was sleepless, had a few bruises on his face and Eren was walking with a limp.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, thank you all that have reviewed already. Anon and not-anon, they motivate me a lot. Off to go think up more ideas~ Enjoy! –P.


	7. Close calls, Do not change

So many requests for fics, I'll try my hardest to at least get one out a day. Summer really gives me the opportunity and lots of my friends give me inspiration. So you guys can thank them for this next one.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Rivaille commanded his squad back to base. There hadn't been a single Titan for what seemed like miles. Minutes ticked past and the tense atmosphere seemed to weigh down on the whole group. Eren felt it, Annie felt it, Armin and Mikasa felt it, Jean, Bertholdt and Reiner exchanged glances with one another.

The Corporal wasn't happy, not with the tension, not with the lack of Titans. It all seemed so ominous, too calm for the world Rivaille knew all too well. The wind picked up and the tree's around the troop swayed almost taunting Rivaille's paranoia. All you could hear was the horses' footsteps, why weren't there any Titans out? Where had they all gone? There's no way there weren't any titans in the area.

There were always Titans, there'd never been a time where there weren't. Rivaille took a breath to settle his nerves as they slammed through his body going haywire making him even more on the edge.

Eren exchanged glances from Armin to the Corporal as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Eyes and ears open, there's no fuckin' way there aren't any Titans out here." As Rivaille finished his sentence a demonic screech pierced the skies spooking the horses. The troop quickly reigned in their horses, on high alert for anything unexpected.

The first Titan slinked out of the shadows and flashed a cocky grin with blood still seeping from its lips. The ground shook with tremors that would've knocked everyone off their horses had they not been in action already. Surrounded, they were surrounded now. Two Titans to a person, it was a big enough horde to finish off with ease, if everyone acted accordingly. _If._

Rivaille whipped his 3D gear into action, swinging around the closest Titan that he marked and slicing it through the back of the neck. Numerous Titan's crashed to the ground and the horses' were long gone, more 3D gear whipped past him, the others already on to their second kill.

He found himself looking around watching for Eren. He found him slicing through his first Titan, failing to kill it off. _Shit._ Rivaille readied his equipment but it was not needed, Eren quickly swooped around killing it off.

Eren's face was spattered with blood, quickly drying from the breeze, his wire latched deep into the base of his second Titan's neck. Sinking his blades deep into the Titan's neck he watched the hunk of skin fall to the ground as he launched himself from the quickly-collapsing Titan.

His eyes locked onto the Corporal's just as he muttered something, 'No matter what Eren, do not change into your Titan form.' Had he heard Rivaille correctly? He turned midair, searching his face.

Rivaille's face paled, and Eren twisted his neck just as a raging Titan smacked him into the tree, his wire snapped from his 3D gear. Falling with no way to watch himself, he crashed into the trunk of the tree. The branch beneath him cracked and split beneath his weight and he continued to fall to the ground, enough velocity making his trip painful as he managed to hit and snap every branch on his way down.

The Corporal quickly took out the Titan, hastily swinging down the trees to take damage control. He hit the ground running, eyes scanning for the brunette. The rest of his joined him on the ground, curious as to why he was looking around. He ran past the group towards the direction of where he thought Eren was.

He found him. And he was bloody, the bone in his leg stuck out from his pants bleeding profusely. Rivaille ignored the small gasps, and quickly shook off his jacket, wrapping it around Eren's leg.

"Why isn't he transforming?" Annie questioned. A rush of guilt hit Rivaille like a tidal waves, he brought his bloodied hands to his lips and whistled for the horses. They appeared from the trees quickly, Rivaille lifted the taller man onto his horse with the help of Reiner who made sure not to touch the poorly wrapped legs.

"Get back into formation, we're not stopping until we reach the walls." Rivaille commanded. His troop quickly pulled themselves together, Rivaille cradled the brunette as best he could, they dodged all encounters with the Titans from the time they left the enclosure of the forest to the time they reached the walls.

When they got to an inn, and a doctor came Rivaille was dead tired, but sleep escaped his grasps replaced with torturous guilt that seeped into his bones. He spent the next few nights, hovering over Eren's unconscious body. Why wasn't he waking? Did he hit his head?

'He's sleeping, and shows no signs of being concussed. His body has probably shut down from the physical shock of his broken leg. He's got a few cuts and scrapes and his shoulder was out of place. My guess would be from what you explained to me Corporal, that he tried to stop himself by catching onto something and the velocity at which he was going made his arm dislocate.' Rivaille remembered the doctor telling him. He had placed his hand on Rivaille's shoulder and added, 'He will wake soon, and he will be in a lot of pain. What I'm wondering is why he hasn't transformed, I thought from all the reports that it was a defense for the boy.'

_Pang._ More guilt slammed into him, he tore off his dirty shirt throwing it to the opposite side of the room. Earlier Armin and Mikasa had come by, bringing Rivaille a clean change of clothes. He'd been too busy worrying over Eren's condition he'd stayed in his disgustingly dirty clothes for nearly two nights now. He needed a shower, badly but he wasn't about to leave the brunette before he woke.

Thoughts plagued him as he tidied his clothes again and took his seat. The Corporal drifted into a heavy sleep, his body finally shutting down from exhaustion.

*.*.*

"How long have I been out?" Eren whispered to the two allies sitting beside his bed, Reiner and Armin. Reiner laughed lowly aware at the sleeping Corporal across from the trio.

"Almost three days, welcome back to hell." He joked, handing him a glass of water. Eren took a deep drink of the cool liquid almost choking on it when the small motion made his arm scream. Armin pushed up from his chair a concerned expression pasted on his features.

"Eren, use your other arm." Armin winced.

"What else is wrong with my body?" Eren lifted the sheets, noticing he was buck ass nude, un-phased by the knowledge his eyes drifted to the massive bandaging around his left leg.

"Broken leg, you dislocated your shoulder, other than that a few cuts and scrapes. You got lucky Jaegar." Reiner informed the brunette who still looked under his sheets.

Eren thought about testing his leg, but decided he'd better not. He let the blanket drop again, immediately freezing when he noticed Rivaille sleeping in the chair beside him. He looked back and forth from Reiner to Rivaille, then pointed a questioning finger at the Corporal.

"How long has he been here?" Eren strained to keep his voice down, no way was he waking up the sleeping bear.

"He hasn't left since we rode in with you." Armin replied looking Rivaille. Eren studied the man, dark rings under his eyes showed signs of no sleep. Eren mumbled under his breath, Reiner nor Armin caught.

"Guarding you like a pup-" Armin was cut off when a knife barely missed his head. Eren watched the grumpy and embarrassed Corporal get up from his chair and leave the room with a small 'Glad you're awake.' Before slamming the door behind him.

"He's mad.." Eren whispered a little disappointed.

"Don't worry Eren, he's been worried basically jumping to your side every time you showed signs of waking." Eren blushed at the confession, were they talking about the same emotionless man that was immune to accidents getting to him? He shook his head, suddenly feeling gross in more ways than one.

"I need a shower." He confessed, peeling back the blankets. Armin grabbed a towel, waiting for Eren to wrap it around himself. With a bit of a struggle he finally managed the task, he flipped off the blanket completely noting the bloodied bandage around his leg. _That's gonna hurt._

He dragged his feet from the bed careful with his injury. Reiner came to his side ready to help him, with a small glare Eren said.

"I'll manage on my own." He leaned his weight on his good leg and pushed himself up from the bed completely. He wasn't about to put weight on his leg, especially since it was broken. He held onto the bed frame and hopped to the wall adjacent to it and used that as support until he reached the room's only door. Armin was there already opening it for him, Eren nodded his thanks and continued to hop down the hall using the wall as support.

"Eren, I get that you're independent and all but you really shouldn't be straining yourself as soon as you've woken up." Reiner was already beside Eren studying his face as it contorted with pain. To an extent he was right, but Eren really didn't want any help right now he just wanted to get to the bath and soak his shoulder forever.

"I can do i—" Eren swayed forward losing what little grip he had on the wall, Reiner caught him by the chest slowly easing his arm under the brunette's. Eren's head started throbbing as soon as he regained his balance, his mouth felt suddenly dry and his injuries felt like they each had a pulse all their own and were waiting to tear away from his body.

"Damn it Eren, no you can't. Whether you like it or not, I'm helping you." Reiner ground his teeth together and picked the paling brunette up in his arms, careful of the pressure to his leg. Eren's towel rode up, exposing his inner thighs. Reiner found himself struggling his eyesight away from the soft looking skin, a small blush crept up Reiner's face.

*.*.*

Rivaille slipped into the warm water already feeling cleaner. He caked soap on his arms and chest and began lathering his hair with a berry scented shampoo when he heard Reiner arguing with Eren behind the shut door. He grew weary of the second encounter composing his face so that no guilt seeped through.

"I can bathe on my own, Reiner. Armin tell him!" The door slid open and silence fell between the arguing trio. He almost gaped at how Reiner was carrying the injured male but instead Rivaille ignored the apologies and dunked his head scrubbing the grime from his scalp. When he resurfaced Reiner and Armin were helping the brunette into the water keeping his broken leg above surface.

"Eren, you should accept Reiner's assistance, he's only trying to help. We both are." Eren grunted some insult and then added something about dependence. Rivaille fought off the urge to laugh and in the end laughed anyway. The damn kid was nearly dead two days ago, and now he was claiming he could do everything on his own.

Eren watched in awe at the sound coming from the Corporal, the same guy who seemed to show no emotion, ever. Three heads turned to watch as laughter consumed the man apart from them.

"What's so damn funny, Rivaille?" Eren asked, half-curious and half insulted that Rivaille was laughing at him.

Rivaille straightened up and rubbed his neck with more soap.

"You're funny." He replied simply, "You've got a broken leg, and a bad arm. And yet you still refuse help when it's necessary. It's admirable really, but kid, take some help before you injure yourself more and become a burden."

He didn't mean to add the last part and recoiled from the shock that showed on Eren's face. What he had just said, really hurt Eren and it showed. Again, he'd said something else to greatly hurt the boy. Rivaille washed the suds from his body and quickly left the bath, muttering 'You've got blood on your face, wash it off and take it easy.' on his way out.

When he was a safe enough distance away he pressed his forehead against the cool wall, hair still dripping wet. Why had he said that? What use was it acting like a patronizing mother when he'd just hurt Eren moments before? Damn he was stupid. Rivaille pushed himself from the wall and then punched it, chipping the concrete and making his knuckles bleed. _This is nothing compared to the pain he's in. You put him in this pain._

His chest tightened and he continued down the hall hanging his head with the misery that tormented him internally.

*.*.*

Eren listened to Mikasa and Armin's banter not really paying attention to what they were saying. He was fed up with being bed-ridden, hopefully the crutches he asked Zoe to make for him would be done soon.

"Eren?" The brunette looked up at his friends, they both watched him with curiosity etched into their faces.

"Hnn what?"

"Why didn't you transform into your Titan form?" The both asked wary of the answer.

"I—uh.." He remembered Rivaille telling him not to, no matter what. But he wasn't about to tell them that. "It slipped my mind."

Voices came from behind the shut door, both seemed to be arguing. The door swung open and Rivaille was shoved inside with Zoe following, Reiner followed behind the two shutting the door. Zoe leaned the crutches against the wall and went on with checking his body condition.

Earlier Eren had managed to struggle into his boxers so when Zoe handed him a towel he motioned it away, already pulling down his covers. He waved off the gasps from Mikasa and Zoe snapping the waistband of his boxers.

Zoe helped removing the blanket from his leg, and looked at the old blood-stained bandages, it was a good thing she brought more gauze Eren needed fresh bandages. She cut the hold on the bandages, slowly unraveling the cloth. She studied the bruised skin, already he was starting to heal, and more rapidly than an average human.

"Amazing Eren! Your Titan instinct must have kicked in with your healing you'll be back to walking and gliding through the air in about two weeks. Or even less!" Zoe squealed with delight the scientist in her overjoyed.

Eren looked at his leg wincing at the obvious bone displacement, all eyes were on him and he was becoming more and more nervous. Was there something on his face? He touched his lips pulling his fingers away, a thick liquid clung to his finger tips. He was bleeding? Where was he hurt?

"Zoe, why's his nose bleeding?" Rivaille spoke up taking a step closer to Eren. Eren moaned feeling very dizzy all of a sudden.

"Where does it hurt Eren?" Armin placed a hand on Eren's shoulder and quickly snatched his hand away.

Rivaille's eyes got wider as he studied the boy. _His titan. What's threatening him?! _Rivaille looked around watching everyone; in Zoe's hand he spotted the scissors. He grabbed them and threw them from his sight. Almost instantly Eren's nose stopped bleeding, Rivaille touched his skin hesitantly when it was cool he visibly relaxed.

"Those scissors weren't going to harm you, idiot." Rivaille spat directing it at Eren's Titan.

"Huh?! Who the hell are you calling an idiot?" Eren spat back, wiping the blood from his nose.

"You are an idiot! Even now you're listening to my command that had you disobeyed you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Rivaille turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Eren sat in shock watching the spot where he saw Rivaille's back. _Did he just, run away?_ He waited as Zoe finished re-bandaging his leg before hauling himself out of the bed. He hopped over to the crutches. And almost as quickly as Rivaille he was out of the room as well, ignoring Zoe, Mikasa, and Armin's demands that he leave the Corporal alone.

*.*.*

After about an hour of non-stop looking for the pain in the ass Corporal Eren finally sat by the small pond and caught his breath, massaging his muscles.

"The hell…" Eren mumbled rubbing his face. "Pain in my ass."

He kicked a rock out of frustrated habit and yelped as his leg screamed at him. He took in two deep breaths massaging the top of his knee to stop the ache.

"Idiot." Rivaille said taking the seat next to him. Eren gaped at Rivaille opening his mouth to comment but was cut off when the Corporal added, "I failed you Eren. I gave you inappropriate orders and it endangered your life. You got hurt because I distracted you."

"It was my careless mistake, Corporal. I'm alive and that's what matters right?" Eren laughed, feeling guilty that this is what's been plaguing the man. "You heard what Zoe said anyway, it's not going to affect me for very long, although these damn crutches are going to be a pain."

"That much I figured."

Eren remained silent, watching the orange and white koi fish swim.

_The Corporal has more than one emotion. _He realized then that he wanted to see more of those emotions, all to himself. It made him feel special in a way that no one else way to the Corporal.

"Corporal." Rivaille turned his head just as Eren's lips brushed against his, heat rose to his cheeks as he froze in the situation. The brunette was closer now pressing into Rivaille's side, he felt a warm tongue slide across his bottom lip and penetrate into his mouth.

Eren explored Rivaille's mouth with his tongue, slowly deepening the kiss. Rivaille bolted upright, touching his lips as he starred down at the brunette who'd stolen a kiss from him. Eren quickly grabbed onto the Corporal's hand which was easily shook off as he turned and sprinted away from the bewildered expression plastered on Eren's face.

Eren would have gone after the man, had he not been injured, but he was and all he could do is sit and think about what he'd just done. _That was an adorable expression…I want to see more of them._ Finally he pulled himself up and started on his way back to his room.

*.*.*

Rivaille struggled with his composure as he found himself seated next to the brunette who assaulted his lips earlier in the evening. His heartbeat sped up and his stomach was churning from the nervousness. He brought another forkful of steak up to his mouth, while chewing he found himself looking around the table again Mikasa was shoving food in Sasha's mouth again, while Armin, Jean, Bertholdt and Reiner were discussing the latest scouting mission.

Zoe sat on the other side of Eren and was making small talk, lucky for him he didn't have to worry about any awkward situations for the moment. He chewed another bite of steak, normally he'd be preoccupied with getting messy but right now he was more afraid Eren would try something else after dinner.

The thought made him finish quickly and excuse himself from the table muttering an excuse about being tired. He left the room with a few goodnights said, slowly they all went back to talking and eating. He wasn't exactly lying to them, he was tired, the day's events had exhausted him all he wanted to do is retire to his room for the night.

He was too distracted to hear the sloppy footsteps and creak of the crutches that followed him. Only when Eren had caught up with the Corporal had he realized he should've been listening more. Eren whispered Rivaille's name directly beside his ear, making him jump and nearly punch the kid. Rivaille's fist stopped mere inches away from the brunette's face.

"Calm down Rivaille, it's just me."

"As if saying that puts me at any less ease." Rivaille retorted dropping his fist, he continued walking to his room a little annoyed when the brunette followed.

"It's a nice night tonight isn't it, Rivaille?" Eren mused watching the man look out the window.

"Yea, lovely night." He agreed, stopping in front of his door. He grabbed the key from his pocket and shoved it in the lock. He twisted the knob and the door swung open just barely, Rivaille hurried inside ready to close the door when Eren pushed his way in behind him.

"W-wha—" Rivaille's question was cut off when Eren pinned him against the wall, slowly lowering his face to Rivaille's. Eren's lips brushed against Rivaille's like earlier and his heart nearly popped out of his chest. "Eren." Rivaille warned warily as he looked for a way out of the situation he was in.

"Yes Corporal?" Eren whispered lips brushing against lips with every word.

"What are yo—" Again he was cut off by Eren's lips being pressed against his, he tried to pull back but was stopped when Eren's hand held the back of his head keeping him in place. Eren's warm tongue drifted between Rivaille's lips asking for permission, when receiving no reply from the Corporal's lips he yanked softly on Rivaille's dark hair earning a gasp that parted his lips barely. That just barely was all he needed, he shoved his tongue into the hot cave that was Rivaille's mouth.

Rivaille blushed again the sensation going south on his being. Wait, how the hell was he actually get aroused? _He's a guy…_ Rivaille thoughts were broken when Eren bit his bottom lip, a small noise crept up his throat. _I moaned, that was my moan? H-how?_ Again he was torn from his thoughts by the brunette, he'd somehow placed himself between Rivaille's legs and was pressing him into the wall. Rivaille feared harming Eren's injuries by moving so he stayed still allowing the pleasure in his southern areas to build.

Eren slowly lifted his lips from the man's beneath him, admiring the way Rivaille looked when he blushed.

"Rivaille, don't push me away. The thing that happened, in the forest, it wasn't your fault. To be honest, I got to thinking about what made me lose focus, it wasn't because you told me I couldn't transform. It was because the look in your eyes gave me a challenge, and it was …arousing." Eren whispered, pressing his erection against Rivaille's.

Rivaille gasped as Eren pulled him back onto his lap as he sat on Rivaille's mattress. The brunette placed a chaste kiss on Rivaille's lips before laying back on the Corporal's bed.

"We don't have to do anything more tonight if you aren't comfortable, but I'm very interested in doing more with you, sir." Eren mumbled, causing Rivaille to stiffen above him.

Eren pulled to Corporal to lie next to him, wrapping a protective arm around the smaller male. Rivaille was at a loss for words, he didn't know what he wanted, he'd never thought of anyone sexually. His mind ran wild as the smooth sounds of Eren's breathing carried throughout the room, he was sleeping already.

_Brat._ Rivaille remembered thinking before falling asleep, cradled by his subordinate.

* * *

Well, there's that x: I may or may not continue on this story, it's an idea. Let me know in the reviews what you guys think! Off to brainstorm up more fanfics! –P.


	8. Immortal footsteps

I suppose I'll get to typing again, I've been in a bit of a block. I have many ideas, but lack the motivation to put them into words. Uh oh, anyway here's what I'd decided on writing. Hope you'll all enjoy it. Whatta charm~

*Update* My internet and writers block are keeping me from updating a fast, you can only write so much before you get stuck. I apologize for the slower updates, I've got a few more chapters coming up but I need a bit more motivation/ inspiration for more chapters to come. I'll be getting a beta soon, my lovely sister (whom is also a skilled writer) has agreed to edit for me. Thank gosh, anywho onto the story~

* * *

'_Rivaille do you remember...' _Eren thought as the dampness of the Earth seeped into his uniform. Rivaille would kill him for his uniform later, his conscious reminded him. '_We have so much planned love. We're going to take little Ren out on her first scout mission, aren't we?'_

_Why was he so cold? Why couldn't he feel a thing. He was warm and then he was not. He needed to get up. Need to move Rivaille and Ren wound be expecting him soon._

Images of his daughter Ren popped into his mind, her cute pigtails bobbing up and down as she ran through the grass to him. Welcoming her papa home, he'd always drop down to his knee and pick her up twirling her until she'd claim to be dizzy. His heart ached and so did the rest of his body.

He felt like lead. As if he was slowly suffocating. _Was he? No! He couldn't, Ren and Rivaille needed him. How?_

'_Say Rivaille, will you marry me one day?' Eren turned his neck to look at his beloved who lay next to him._

'_Yes, I do think I will.' A simple and to the point reply, how Rivaille of him._

Pain wound tight in Eren's chest as he listened to a piercing scream rip from his motionless body. Again cold swept through his body and he was reminded that he was slowly dying by the amount of blood that poured from his lips. The same blood he choked on as he started to sob.

_Funny how the only thing that can kill me is my own blood. _

'_I found her wrapped tightly in blankets, abandoned.' He remembered Rivaille saying bluntly. _

'_She's not abandoned, she's got us love. She looks like a Ren, doesn't she?' He smiled faintly down at the infant Rivaille held close to his chest protectively. _

_Forgive me Rivaille, I'm going on ahead. _

*.*.*

A knock at the door had Rivaille peeling himself away from the chair he sat in watching his four year old daughter play with a small doll. He brushed a hand through her brunette hair as he walked by, mumbling a small 'I'll be right back.' to her.

He didn't know what to expect when he opened that door, but it definitely wasn't a parade of scouts hanging their heads with mournful expressions. Something heavy dropped in his gut when the head-scout opened his mouth to speak.

"Corporal Rivaille sir." The man a bit younger than him started. "We're sorry if we interrupted your dinner."

"Where's Eren?" Rivaille shook his head when the younger man shook his head.

"I'm sorry to report, Scout Eren Jaegar was killed in action today. His remains were not foun—" The man was cut off when Rivaille lashed out and punched him square in the jaw, the man stumbled back gripping his chin. Two men were at Rivaille's sides hold him back.

"My husband is not dead! H-he can't be, he's the immortal Titan boy for god's sake! H-he's not…" Rivaille choked off, tears streaming down his face. His nose dripped as he fell to his knees, ignoring the apologies that followed.

_He's not dead, he can't die. How? Where? When? Why? He still hasn't killed all of the Titans though. H-he promised to kill them all didn't he! _Rivaille thought as his body quaked from the sobs that wracked his body.

"Don't hurt my papa." He heard Ren cry out, and felt her small hands on his face in an instant. Those small small hands. Another sob wracked through him as he embraced the small body, encasing her from all the pain of the world.

"Papa?" she asked softly. "Why are they here? Where's papa Eren?"

"H-he's…" He'd always been blunt with his daughter, he remembered the time when she'd asked how babies were made and his quick answer 'sex', even when she had asked what sex was, he was ready to tell her until Eren had jumped in and covered his mouth. "He's…flying right now."

"With the 3D gear? So Papa Eren's still fighting the Titan's?" Rivaille's eyes filled with tears all over again.

"No honey, he's flying." He pointed to the sky.

Her small round face paled, and her big golden eyes pooled with tears that quickly ran down her cheeks. She knew what this meant, she wasn't stupid she's very bright.

The Scouts men left, bidding their apologies once more. Rivaille carried his daughter and tucked her into bed beside him. As soon as he was sure she had drifted off to sleep again the tears came wracking his entire entity and forcing old memories to his thoughts.

'_Don't be silly Riv, I'm not dying until I see Ren on her first scouting mission. We'll all go together and protect one another. We'll call ourselves the Golden trio!' _Rivaille sobbed remembering the goofy-ass grin that burned into his heart and into his every thought.

'_She's going to hurt you when you call us the 'Golden trio' dear.' He had muttered._

'_She's going to be a lot like her momma then.'_

'_Huuuuh? Why am I momma?' _

'_Because you're more beautiful than a thousand suns, more enticing than a freshly iced cake, and fiercer than a thousand Titans, love.' Eren had so simply that it seemed he talked like this all the time, and to everyone. _

Sleep drowned out his cries, making his despair erase until morning. When he'd mourn anew.

*.*.*

_Two weeks since the news. Eren how did you get so careless? _Rivaille's thoughts prodded his ache again as he walked hand in hand with his pigtailed daughter to the gravestone labeled 'Eren Jaegar'.

Each day felt like he was dragging a huge weight, mentally he was. It was a demon that never left him, that attacked him when his armor cracked. That ran him through with his own sword, the name of that demon.

"Regret…" Rivaille whispered silently as he bent down to hand the new bundle of flowers to Ren and watched as she gently placed them on their side.

Soft cries drifted up to his ears, he squeezed Ren's hand equally as soft mentally giving her his strength. Tears stung his eyes and he looked upward, letting the shadow of his hair shield his own eyes from sight.

When Rivaille thought about it, the only thing he had left to remember Eren was this child. The same child he had brought home, had nutured along with Eren. They both saved him, from the eternal loneliness that he felt before he'd realized what he could have.

'_I'll never leave either of you.' Eren whispered next to Rivaille's ear._

Footsteps shuffled behind him, small gossips flowed with the breeze adding to the weight of his heart. A pair of footsteps stopped behind him, as always he waited for the person to apologize to him.

"Must have been hard, Corporal. He's only been gone two weeks." A deep familiar voice had the grip of his daughters hand gone. The small golden-eyed angel launched herself at the kneeling man, Rivaille listened as she was spun around. A small smile cracked over his face as the gate on his heart ripped open and the tears flooded his eyes.

"Papa!"

When Rivaille looked over his shoulder, he saw a miracle. His miracle. His life line.

"How?" Rivaille muttered before his knees caved in. Eren kneeled in front of the disbelieving man, holding Ren in his arms. He looked a little bruised, but his uniform was neat and clean.

"I'm just that good, love. And besides, I promised didn't I?" He chuckled pulling Rivaille's chin up so that Rivaille looked him in the eyes. A smile spread from ear-to-ear on Rivaille's face. _Baka._

*.*.*

That night Rivaille made dinner, Eren tucked Ren in and the two grabbed the blanket from the back of their couch and headed for the oak tree out back. The same oak tree where they sat and talked every night in the past, and will talk under in the future.

"You're supposed to be dead, you know." Rivaille muttered laying out the blanket.

"You seem unhappy that I'm not." Eren teased, sitting on the blanket. Rivaille joined him, crossing his legs he tilted his head to face his husband.

"I'm not unhappy about you being alive. I don't really know what I am right now." He confessed.

"Happy, over-joyed, relieved, completely and totally in love." Eren teased again, pushing Rivaille beneath him. "When I reported back to base they'd be in total shock. As if I'd let a Titan take my life, only you can do that." Eren said calmly, pressing his lips to the back of Rivaille's hand.

Tears formed in Rivaille's eyes, Eren was always so gentle to him even when he was accepting death. Eren wiped away his tears lowering his head to Rivaille's, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll never leave you, I promise." Eren whispered kissing Rivaille's lips softly. _Warm, you're so warm._ Eren thought before wrapping his arms around his lover and hoping to sink beneath his skin. He pressed his face into the nape of Rivaille's neck, softly biting the exposed skin.

"You're insatiable." Rivaille murmured losing his fingers in the head of brown hair above him.

"Two weeks of fighting, hiding, and no sex. There's more than one beast in this body." Eren slid his hand down Rivaille's abdomen letting his knowing fingers all but rip the fabric away from Rivaille's body.

"Let me get the pants. I've grown attached to the way they fit." Rivaille whispered in Eren's ear while un-belting his pants and slowly peeling them off. Eren threw the fabric to the side before slipping out of his own restraining pants.

Rivaille watched the muscles in Eren's arms flex as he did the everyday task, had he still been wearing his pants they would have grown a bit too tight for comfort in that moment. He'd always loved those muscles, they weren't anything extraordinary but they knew where to hold Rivaille and they were a part of the man he loved with all his heart.

Eren replaced himself between Rivaille's legs after discarding each of their boxers, thrown to where their other clothes laid. He kissed the male beneath him once more before trailing his lips between Rivaille's thighs. He licked the skin just beside Rivaille's member hardening from the moan that eased through Rivaille's lips.

"I'm topping tonight, Eren."

"Oh yes you are." Eren smiled, switching their positions. He tugged Rivaille on top of himself letting the man get comfortable. His member strained against Rivaille's entrance, two weeks and he wanted to take Rivaille right now hard and fast, non-stop for the next two days even.

"This wasn't what I meant Eren…" Rivaille whispered grinding his ass against Eren as a small punishment. Eren groaned grinding back green eyes burning with challenge.

"I know what you meant, and as you've tried many other times… it's not going to happen, love." Eren growled pressing his tip with the help of his hand into Rivaille's entrance.

"Hnngg. Wait you didn't even prepa—" Rivaille shudder at the intrusion.

"Just relax a bit more, Riv." Eren hissed at the tightness that enveloped his member greedily. "T-Tight…"

"Don't say that out loud, bastard." Rivaille clenched his jaw tightly slowly lifting his hips and back down again. He moaned at the fullness setting a slow rhythm.

"Say what? Tight?" Eren thrust into Rivaille, proud of the shaky moan that followed. "Ung god, Rivaille so tight."

"B-bastard." Rivaille blushed looking away.

"Your bastard." Eren grinned pushing himself into the sitting position guiding Rivaille's legs to wrap around his waist. He slid deeper into his husband blissfully aware of the shudders of pleasure that consumed Rivaille.

"Mine." Rivaille growled rocking his hips possessively taking the lead.

Eren loved when Rivaille got possessive, it was a new emotion that was seen only by him. He loved knowing he was the reason for Rivaille's reactions, he loved knowing where to touch him, and what to say to get these reactions out of Rivaille. To him this was his home, right now inside Rivaille he was home.

Coming back from his thoughts he thrust back against Rivaille taking the lead from him. Eren set a fast paced rhythm gyrating his hips against Rivaille's ass. He pulled from Rivaille's entrance and dove back into the warmth he groaned kissing the exposed skin in front of his face which happened to be just beneath Rivaille's peck.

He angled his member to the spot he knew all too well, that'd never change for as long as Eren would find it. He stroked against the muscle wound tightly against his tip. Rivaille's back arched and Eren was forced to wrap both arms around the small frame of his lover.

"Rivaille, look at me." Eren murmured looking at the lidded eyes that cracked open slightly with his command. He nipped the skin again before full on thrusting into Rivaille's prostate. Rivaille's eyes flew open and his jaw dropped soundlessly he moaned at each thrust.

Each male felt their orgasms reaching their peaks and desperately thrusted against one another. Eren began to pull out knowing Rivaille would have a fit if he released inside of him when a small whisper from Rivaille threw him over the edge.

'_Inside.'_ Eren recalled Rivaille whispering as he climaxed within Rivaille. Rivaille toppled over the edge letting the messy substance coat his and Eren's stomachs.

After Eren caught his breath he pulled out of Rivaille ignoring the mess they'd made. He pulled his jacket from the pile of clothes and cover Rivaille's exposed half.

"You aren't going to be upset later about me cuming inside of you are you?" Eren whispered brushing small kisses below his husband's ear.

"Only if you don't help me clean later." Eren's arousal returned at the innuendo promising another round later on.

"Wouldn't mind helping the one I love. But we'd better do it before Ren wakes up, it's almost morning." Eren whispered getting to his feet and picking Rivaille up bridal style. _It's good to be alive._

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed, feedback is more than welcome. –P.


	9. Sweetheart

The blonde ran down the street watching the black tail disappear into a conjoining alleyway. He's been chasing the same cat for nearly two hours now, hoping to get back the toy it had taken from one of the children he'd passed by.

Blindly he used the brick wall to navigate his way through the darkness. He tripped over a cardboard box catching himself just before he ate dirt.

"Well well, seems we've got a lost little kitten." A growly voice teased from behind. Armin got to his feet in record time dodging a flying object the whizzed by his head.

His eyes adjusted slightly and he made out three more figures, two in front of him and two behind. He was the lost kitten. How ironic.

"You guys didn't by chance notice a black cat run through here did you?" Armin asked softly playing off his fear.

"The only lost kitten we've seen all night is the little Blondie we got right here." Another man said from behind him.

"I'm not quite lost, ha ha ha… Thank you for your time, I should get going." Armin backed up putting on his best fake smile and easing his way out of the group.

A hand grabbed his wrist and shook him violently before slamming his cheek into the brick wall. In seconds the man was pressing against him, cutting off his movement, touching him. Dazed Armin brought his arms up to block his face accidently punching his attacker in the jaw. An angry growl rose from the man's throat and he lunged at Armin, hands aimed at his throat.

Armin struggled beneath the weight on his chest gasping for air as he was strangled. Black spots crept into his vision slowly fading him from consciousness.

A sharp metal clang had Armin opening his eyes again he watched as a familiar figure swung a metal pipe around and knocked out each one of his attackers. Armin pushed himself up off the ground already hating himself for having to be protected again.

"Armin what the hell are you doing here?" He recognized the voice as Jean's now.

"I didn't need your help." Armin said evenly ignoring Jeans question. He brushes the dirt off himself and straightened his clothes.

"Didn't need my help?! You'd be unconscious had I not acted when I did. What the hell were you doing here?!" Jean asked again his voice wavering from anger.

"Looking for something." Armin muttered, brushing past Jean. Jean caught the blonde by the wrist absent-mindedly.

"Looking for what?"

"A lost kitten…"

A muscle in Jean's face twitch and for a second Armin thought he was about to get punched. Jean studied the frazzled blonde for a moment trying to calm his simmering anger.

_Idiot, you'll get yourself killed being that careless. Not every human's a saint._ Jean tried to mentally tell the man in front of him.

"I'll help you look for him and after that we're going to my house it's only a few streets up and then we're going to have a long talk about carelessness." Jean left no room for argument but that didn't keep the blonde from scowling at him.

Armin yanked his wrist from Jean's grasp turning on his heel and focusing on looking for the cat.

Grey eyes reflected the moonlight ahead of him and he hastened his pace slowly cornering the cat. He reached down slowly, grabbing the small toy that it held in it mouth; as if to taunt Armin with its presence. The cat clawed his hand before running through Armin's legs, it turned at the end of the alley and hissed at the blonde 'attacker'. Armin cupped the wound on his palm and checked the child's toy with his other hand. Only a few bite marks but the rubber chain seemed in good condition for the trip it had today. Behind him, Jean grunted impatiently obviously urging Armin to stop taking his time. Armin pocketed the toy also hiding his wound; he didn't need to give Jean about reason to lecture him. Besides, since when did Jean ever get on anyone's case for anything, well other than Eren?

They were just about out of the alleyway when Armin's thoughts trailed away from him. Why was he complying with Jeans demand to go back to his house? He could just tell Jean no and be on his way. Where to though? He could go home, but that'd be boring ever since Mikasa and Eren were dispatched Armin had nothing to do other than the simple heroic tasks.

_Heroic tasks my ass._ Armin thought thumbing over the rubber rings hidden by the fabric of his pants. _If this is heroic I don't see why I even joined the Legion. _

Armin sighed out loud straying a few more than three steps behind Jean.

Jean had picked up a few brown sacks from the entrance of the alley when they'd left it; obviously he had just gotten done shopping. What for? Armin had no clue. Could've been food, weapons, or whatever hobbies Jean had.

_What kind of hobbies did a man like him have anyway? He's not the most social of people so he probably wouldn't be caught up with a bunch of people on late nights gambling or drinking. Did he drink? _

Why was he thinking about this anyway? It wasn't like Jean was a friend of his, but he wasn't exactly a bad guy either. Armin didn't really know what to think of Jean exactly. He was like a wine, sweet yet tart. He could be nice one moment, and then sour barking off orders like he ran the place. There wasn't much of a difference between the two of them, Armin wasn't as physically strong as Jean but what he lacked in strength Jean lacked in mental ability. Jean wasn't dumb, but he was a hot-head and when he got going there wasn't much logic to the way he planned.

_Much like Eren._

Armin coughed into his fist masking his chuckle; he flicked his gaze to his feet avoiding the small sideways glance from Jean.

"You're going to catch a cold if you run around this late with no jacket." Jean scolded adjusting the bags in his arms so he could shuck off his jacket.

Before Armin could refuse the offer Jean was already putting the jacket on the blonde's shoulders. He was careful, looking at the skin on the back of his neck noticing the hair standing up, probably from the cold. He grinned a bit and made sure the coat was on before dropping his hands to his sides as they walked along, Jean noticed Armin looking out of the corner of his eye at him.

"Are you noticing my good looks?" Jean teased shifting the bag under his arm.

"Actually I was wondering why you were lecturing me about a jacket and then giving yours to me." Armin chewed his bottom lip, his brows pulled together as he was lost in thought.

"You're smaller."

"That makes no sense."

"It does. Sort of…" Jean muttered. "If you don't want it, give it back."

Armin sighed loud enough for Jean to hear. He didn't mean to sound ungrateful, he was honestly just curious. What motives did Jean have? Was he worried about Armin's health? Or did he really just give his jacket to everyone who was smaller than him that coughed? Armin's skin itched at the thought; he didn't want to be one of many.

One of many? What the hell was he on about now? He didn't care what he was to Jean, well not completely. Armin didn't want to be an enemy of Jean. So what did he want to be to Jean? Friend? Acquaintance? Lov—

Armin bumped into the back of Jean not aware that they'd arrived at Jean's home. Armin stepped back rubbing his nose as he took in the view.

Jean's home wasn't very big but you couldn't call it small either. Cobblestone covered the exterior of the building, the window frames were a deep blue and the door was a dark mahogany. Jean pushed open the door after withdrawing his key from the lock; he motioned for the shorter man to follow him with a small tilt of the head.

"Make yourself at home." He muttered heading down the hallway into the fire-lit living room. He listened to the small footsteps that followed him after the soft click of the door closing. He grabbed a twig and lit a lantern then headed for the kitchen where he put the brown sack on the counter.

"I should go actually." Armin was already taking off Jean's jacket and heading for the door as he spoke.

"We still have to talk. Sit." Jean's words were cold and held no room for argument, again Armin found himself complying with Jean's demand as he sat on the couch and waited for Jean to join him.

Armin spent the next five minutes trapped in his thoughts trying to find a good enough excuse to leave Jean's house. It made him uncomfortable being in a foreign place while the owner clanked around in the kitchen, either making himself something to eat or putting the earlier contents of the brown sack away.

Armin watched the flames do a small dance in the fireplace before Jean entered the room with two glasses.

"Hope water's okay. Don't really drink anything else." Jean said handing Armin one of the cups then dropping himself on the other end of the couch. Armin held the cup in both hands ignoring the small throb from the wound on his left hand; the blonde studied Jean for a moment before taking a small sip from the cup.

Minutes passed and the silence only grew between the two, Armin's thoughts ran wild while he was studied closely by Jean. It made the blonde nervous and he felt caught between his emotions. He couldn't choose whether to be upset that he'd been dragged here after doing nothing wrong, or feel sorry that he'd caused Jean trouble. It wasn't really anything to get upset over, nor was it something to talk about either. He could leave right now, would that be rude?

Lost in thought he didn't notice when Jean had moved closer nor did he notice that the cup in his hands was removed, not until Jean flicked the spot between his eyes.

"The hell Jean?" Armin started.

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings idiot." Jean scoffed settling back into the cushions.

"I pay enough attention thank you." Armin scowled frustrated with himself and with Jean for being right. He really did need to pay more attention, but Jean was the last person he wanted to hear telling him that.

"You don't! Those thugs were stalking you for two blocks, they knew you were chasing that cat and I'm pretty sure they planned on getting you when you were least expecting it! Armin you're not physically strong and not paying attention is even worse for you." Jean patronized hands flying about as he showed his distress. His voice had risen a bit now and obvious frustration showed upon his expression creasing his brow and making his mouth curve in a frown.

"I'm strong enough, asshole." Armin bit back his hurt allowing it to fuel his flame.

"No you aren't." Jean growled at the blonde. "You aren't Eren, Armin."

Armin's restraint broke. Snapped in half like a twig, in a second he was to his feet close to screaming at the brunette.

"I'm not weak! I don't need to be treated like a helpless child. I may not be as strong as Eren or Mikasa. You or Bertholdt, Connie or Reiner! But I can handle my own share. I didn't ask for your help Jean! Not everyone can be the things you expect, and you should start expecting less from others because you're only building onto your hopes by comparing me to everyone else! Well, you know what, don't come to me when you're hopes are torn down like a wrecking ball into a building." Armin's face felt hot, he could already feel his internal lake starting to shake. It hurt to know that so many things were expected of him and he couldn't meet those goals, no matter how hard he tried. He just couldn't live up to anyone's expectations.

He had tried to become stronger, he just wasn't capable he couldn't be like Eren or Mikasa. He couldn't hold a candle to Reiner or Jean or even Connie. Being so weak, it really irritated him, but there wasn't anything he could do.

Armin felt tears threatening to spill over, he'd be damned if Jean saw him cry. Today was turning into a very shitty day for Armin. He shouldn't have even gotten out of bed.

"Are you done?"

"Asshole. I'm leaving."

Armin took his steps towards the door.

"Armin."

"What the hell do you want, you pinheaded je-"

Jean pushed Armin to the floor flipping him onto his back and pinning his arms above his head, Armin's eyes expanded in shock only to narrow as he began to struggle.

"Get off of me damn it!" Armin shouted at him, Jean grinned like a fox when Armin didn't budge underneath him. Jean watched the blonde tire himself out with his struggles; at one point Armin had nearly kneed him in the groin so he focused his weight onto his hips quickly cutting his options by half.

The blonde finally stopped his movements he breaths came short, his chest heaved heavily against Jean's. Why wouldn't Jean just get off of him already? He wasn't comfortable being in this close of contact with Jean, it stirred feelings in his stomach that he'd never felt before. What was going on with his body, and how can he stop it? Was there an off on switch he could trigger somehow?

Oh god, now he was starting to think everything was easily shut off; if his hands were free he would have smacked himself on the forehead. _I'm losing it._

"Are you done?" Jean repeated staring down at the blonde.

"Will you get off?"

"Depends"

"On?" Armin listened to his voice heighten in pitch at his frustration.

"If you're going to leave" Jean retorted mimicking Armin's tone.

"Please get off, I can't breathe and you're very heavy." Armin was starting to panic the sensation that had welled up in his stomach now traveled down to his groin and was making this situation very dangerous.

Jean considered the thought and then decided he rather liked being on top of Armin. He really enjoyed Armin's slight struggles, the feel of the blondes body heat, the way their bodies molded together before Jean realized it himself he was leaning even further into Armin. He stiffened when his face was inches away from Armin's, he could smell the slight mint in the blonde's breath if he leaned forward ever so slightly…

"W-w-what are you doing?" Armin turned his face away some of his hair falling over his face, but no amount of hair could hide the bright red that colored his cheeks.

Jean remained the same distance away; he couldn't tear his eyes away from the cherry beneath him. Would Armin taste like a cherry? He wondered silently leaning forward and licking the bare spot on Armin's neck. Jean smiled widely listening to Armin's sharp intake of breath.

_That's adorable._

Jean bit the same spot as he watched Armin's reaction from the corner of his eye. His groin tightened with the soft moan that pierced his ears.

"Please stop teasing me Jean." Armin's voice was small and his body trembled beneath Jean's hold. He was nervous, he was uncomfortable and he was intimidated. His breathing was heavier now, more labored and he fought to control all his senses, including the major sense between his thighs right now. His head was spinning and it felt like every muscle in his body was burning by Jean's touch.

Why was Jean touching him like this? What was he trying to do? Why wouldn't he get off, and why won't he let him go home already? So many questions and not enough time to think about any of the answers. His chin was suddenly grabbed and his face was turned to meet Jean's. He had about two seconds before his mind went blank and his mouth was intruded by the hot muscle of Jean's tongue.

Armin shuddered from the foreign feeling, his upper lip was bitten softly he could already feel his lips swelling slightly from the pressure. Armin moaned when Jean's free hand slipped behind his ear to cup his head.

Jean pulled his lips away reluctantly adjusting his body so that the pressure between his legs lessened just barely. His pants were becoming extremely painful to wear; hopefully he could get them off in the next thirty minutes.

_Would he let me…? _Jean chewed his bottom lip watching his cherry turn a new shade of red.

"You and I-I, we just… your tongue w-was in my…" Armin shut his eyes tightly trying to hide his face.

_Jean's tongue was so hot, and I'm like t-this now._ Armin fidgeted beneath Jean pulling his legs together. He was hard, very hard. He'd never been like this before, even in the mornings he'd only ever had slight wood, but now he was completely and hopelessly hard and very much trapped beneath the person that had made him this way.

"S-shit…" Armin whispered twisting his body so that he was halfway turned over beneath Jean.

"Hnn… I rather like you on your stomach, it's convenient. " Jean purred next to Armin's ear. He could smell the old shampoo smell in Armin's hair it was the scent of strawberry and drove him crazy in the pants. Why did he have to smell so damn enticing?

Armin clenched his fist immediately releasing his right hand after the shock of pain reminded him that he was injured. Hoping Jean hadn't noticed he looked over his shoulder; Jean had definitely noticed and was now moving his attention to Armin's hands.

"Please get off." Armin pleaded wiggling a bit from beneath the taller man.

Jean pressed his lower half into Armin stopping his movements and accidently alerting the blonde of the state he was in. He ignored the embarrassment, he was on a mission to see why the blonde had seemed hurt and the only way to find out the truth was looking at his right hand. The same hand in which Armin was desperately trying to hide.

He grabbed Armin's right hand forcing it open, he found small claw marks that were bleeding still and the skin around the exposed flesh seemed to be a bit green, no doubt infected. Jean mumbled a curse and pulled himself to his feet along with Armin. He quickly hushed Armin's complaints and dragged the blonde to the bathroom where he kept his first aid supplies.

*.*.*

"Idiot."Jean whispered wrapping the gauze around Armin's hand. He reached for the scissors accidently knocking them into the sink. He cursed again leaning over to grab them.

"Asshole." Armin muttered he felt like a child sitting here being aided. He just wanted to be home, it was mortifying sitting here in his state. He shifted again dropping his free arm down to shield his lap. He should have grabbed his jacket after all.

"Yea, I'm the asshole." Jean cut the gauze and set the scissors aside, he tore a few strips of tape and taped down his bandaging. "You do know if this wasn't properly taken care of you could've lost your hand, right?"

"I was trying to go home but a certain someone wouldn't let me."

"Tch." Jean stood to put the supplies away making sure to block the only exit of this room with his body. If Armin wanted out he was going to have to try to force his way, and in forcing his way Jean would be able to resume their earlier situation. His groin practically danced in anticipation.

'_Try anything._' Is what Jean's eyes screamed to Armin. He almost did but something held him back, you could call it intimidation or confrontation issues that kept him as still as a statue. Not even an ant dared to move under Jean's sight, Armin looked down at his bandaged hand breaking the eye contact the two shared.

Jean ached for Armin to move, brush past him to try and leave his house, he could block his way and lean over him. Press him against the counter, against the door, take him in the shower and then again in his bedroom.

Armin gasped stepping backwards and covering his eyes. His face was cherry red again and made Jean's groin ache even more. His gaze dropped to his pants which were tented now from his erection.

_Great let's just creep Armin out before Jean could get him into his bedroom. _His subconscious teased. He stepped towards the blonde watching as he also stepped backwards; Jean chewed his lip patiently stepping forward until there was nowhere left for Armin to go. He rested his arms on either side of Armin's head moving even further into his personal space.

"I need to go home now. It's late." Armin could hear his heart beating it was so loud, he remained covering his eyes. He feared what Jean would see if he looked too deeply into his eyes.

"It is indeed late, too late for a stroll across town. Stay here tonight." Jean whispered next to Armin's ear.

"Eren and Mikasa will be waiting for me." Armin lied.

"Armin you and I both know they're on a scouting mission with the Corporal." Jean brushed his lips against the side of Armin's neck. The blonde jerked to the side stunned by the affection.

"Come to bed with me." Jean slid his tongue down Armin's neck pressing his lower half against Armin suggestively.

Armin's face burned as he dropped his arms to his sides; giving in to temptation he nodded slowly letting the brunette drag him down the half into the second door on the left.

"Jean, is this a good idea?" Armin asked when Jean shut the door behind them both.

"I think it's an idea I've been thinking about constantly." Jean said grabbing Armin's wrists and pushing him onto the wall.

"C-constantly?" Armin felt heat rise to his cheeks. Jean had been thinking about this a lot? Since when? Why? The thought made Armin feel strangely frisky and quite frankly hornier than he was already.

Jean nodded before guiding Armin to his king size bed. Thank god he had a lot of room tonight, he wasn't about to stop.

Jean sat on the edge of the bed pulling Armin by his wrists, placing him between his legs as he slid his hands up his forearms until he reached his stomach and then drifted his hands around his back and south towards the blonde's sweet ass. Armin sighed with pleasure letting his own hands roam upon the brunette. He slide his hands up Jean's arms noting how each muscle flexed and moved under his touch, his hands glided over Jean's toned shoulders.

Jean pulled Armin closer, his skin trailing heat as Armin explored his body. The blonde's hands slid to his jaw and cupped his face, softly rubbing his bottom lip with the thumb. He shot his tongue out teasingly licking the ligament. He watched as Armin bit his lower lip, no doubt wanting more in other places.

Armin watched the fire in Jean's eyes; he lowered his head ghosting his lip over the brunette's, whispering just barely, "I should go."

"No you shouldn't, really you shouldn't." Jean replied tightening his grasp on the blonde's ass. Armin shivered visibly his lips already on the brunette's before another word was spoken. Jean's tongue dominated the warm space of Armin's mouth; it toyed its way around Armin's tongue softly suckling the muscle until the need for air broke their kiss.

Armin found himself beneath the weight of Jean when he opened his eyes, his shirt was pulled out from being tucked in and the button to his pants was undone. He flushed looking at the brunette's torn shirt and half-undone belt.

"Armin." Jean's voice was low, deepened by lust, his gaze burned Armin's exposed skin as it travelled to his lower regions. He gasped when his pants were suddenly yanked just barely under his ass, Armin watched as the brunette lowered himself on the bed.

His eyes widened and then shut as the warmth of Jean's mouth and tongue slid up the outside of Armin's boxers. He moaned as his boxers became wet with Jean's saliva and his pre-cum. The friction of the damp fabric pulled a small whimper from Armin when he arched into Jean's touch.

"Please."

Jean slid down the cloth blocking his way then slid his tongue over the appendage standing-tall between Armin's legs. The blonde moaned creasing his brow and gripping the sheets to keep from bucking his hips.

"Oh Armin, how fun it would be to tease you. But fortunately for you, I can't handle any teasing at the moment." Jean purred pulling himself up to meet Armin; he placed a small kiss on the blonde's lips before rolling from the bed and stripping off his torn shirt. He slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his thighs.

Armin's jaw dropped when he caught sight of the proud erection between Jean's legs, still trapped beneath the thin fabric of his boxers. Even when Jean slid off Armin's pants he was still distracted by the disbelieving size. Only when his boxers were being slid off his ankles did he pull himself from his state of shock.

Armin swallowed hard when Jean slipped his own restrictions off, exposing the length of his member.

"Jesus…" Armin mumbled.

"No just me." Jean smiled retaking his place between Armin's legs. He paused when Armin's hand rested on his chest, and complied when it guided him onto his back.

"I'd like to…thank you for the bandaging and dealing with those thugs. So uhm… let me…" Armin stammered out, sliding himself onto Jean's lap. He felt the erect muscle between his ass; Jean nodded lifting his head and placing both his arms under it for support.

"Show me what you can do." Jean purred watching the blonde blush.

Armin wet his lips as he gathered his confidence and continued with his plan. He then slid his ass against Jean's erection; he slid his hands up Jean's torso pleased with the moan that resonated off the walls of the room.

*.*.*

Jean growled as Armin dragged his body torturously slow against his own. He was purposely teasing Jean; he could see it in the blonde's eyes.

"How naughty Armin, teasing a horny guy even when he so kindly denied himself teasing you." Jean faked a pout. Armin's expression changed multiple times over as Jean grabbed his waist and ground his erection hard against him.

"Nghhhh…" Armin moaned gripping Jean's forearms careful of his bandaged hand.

Jean slipped his left hand down Armin's butt and forced his index finger into the blonde's entrance. Armin jolted forward only to be held in place by Jean's other hand which forced him to wholly take in the intrusive ligament.

"J-J-Jean… h-hurts. Gyaah nn." Armin rested on his hands trying to lessen the pain. Jean followed the blonde's movements sliding his finger in and back out of the tightened entrance. Armin inhaled shakily yelping when Jean inserted another digit.

"Relax Armin." Jean purred scissoring his finger. "This is only punishment for teasing me. It will feel good in a moment."

"I'm s-sorry." Armin swallowed. Jean sat up slowly wrapping an arm around Armin's waist.

"Don't put on such a cute expression, I might force my way in then." Jean smirked, thrusting a third digit into the entrance. Armin groaned holding himself up by Jean's shoulders; Jean bit the blonde's lower lip tugging on it softly.

"How does it feel?"

"D-don't ask such a thing…"

"I need to know Sweetheart." Armin's heart fluttered at the pet name.

"It's alright now, I think." He spoke softly as if trying not to wake a sleeping bear.

"Good, this is going to hurt a lot. I'm not trying to brag, I'm just big and don't want to hurt you. Don't move suddenly, okay?" Jean studied Armin's unchanging face. "Armin? Hey, don't freeze up on me now. Armin? Sweetheart?"

"I understand." Armin blushed again. He loved being called sweetheart by Jean, it made him feel warm. Why did he ever want to leave this house?

Jean withdrew his fingers and positioned his member at Armin's entrance. Without breaking eye contact he slid his tip in aching when Armin's face contorted with pain. The blonde shook in his arms breathing quickly.

Jean smoothed back Armin's hair, reminding him softly to relax and breathe. He deserved an award with how much patience he had right now. The pace was torturous and he was barely hanging on to self-control when Armin gave him the okay to go further.

"It's all in Armin."

"Christ." The blonde mumbled into Jean's shoulder. He waited a few more minutes before grabbing Armin under the thighs and lifting him from his length. He sank himself back into the heat groaning as the muscles clenched around him.

Armin moaned trying his hardest to meet the pace Jean was setting. His back ached and his hips felt like lead already, the night was only just getting started.

*.*.*

"Jean.. I can't move." Armin mumbled into the sheet. Everything hurt, breathing hurt, talking hurt; he couldn't shift positions when his sides got numb.

"Sorry about that, Sweetheart." Jean whispered over Armin.

"Don't 'sweetheart' me, asshole." Armin hissed, wincing when he accidently shifted his hips. "Ouch…"

"I hear foreplay is a great cure for sex pains."

"Whoever told you that is a moron." Jean chuckled gently sliding his way beneath Armin.

"Ouch, Jean please stop." Jean paused; waiting for the blonde to hoist himself upon his chest. He got comfortable awkwardly shifting about.

"It seems you won't be going anywhere tomorrow." Jean smiled resting against the pillows behind him.

"Yea, thanks to a certain asshole."

"Try calling me sweetie or maybe love instead of asshole. Because I seem to remember a very loud, 'I love you' in your orgasm." Jean teased.

"I never said that!" Armin's face paled at the sudden movement, Jean hushed him back down concerned over his pain.

"I love you too."

Armin's face heated again, he felt Jean's large hand smoothing his hair back and his eyelids became too heavy to keep open.

He dreamed of a horny Jean that night, only to wake up to an even hornier Jean.

* * *

Thank you all so much for your reviews, I'll be writing more since that's all I have left to do with my summer. I've had a few requests, and I have tow amazing friends that help me with these ideas. You can thank them for some of my inspiration, they really get my butt in gear.

Oh how I wish it was in Rivaille's 3D gear. unf.

Anywho x: I hope you all enjoyed, please keep reviewing, request more pairings/scene's I'd be glad to write them. -P.


	10. Foulplay

Hello fellow SNK shippers, let me just start off by apologizing for my long awaited update. I've been working on my Bleach fanfic 'Ichigo's Enigma'; it consumed my motivation and most of my time.

From the recent SNK episode's I've rekindled my love and inspiration – I've quite a few fanfic ideas I've written down, so be expecting more to come, that I promise.

Anywho, let's get started with a little Reiner/Eren, yes? The oneshots will more than likely be longer from here on out, I'm used to writing 10k word chapters I'll try to make them as short as possible – after all they are called oneshots for a reason. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy the added and revised details to my writing. -P.

* * *

Reiner prolonged his arrival to his home, where he knew a very angry Eren sat waiting for his return. Why was he such an asshole when he got with Jean and Bertholdt? Reiner knew Eren and Jean didn't get on well at all, not even in the slightest – something to do with the girl, Mikasa – protectiveness vs. possessiveness. Both equally stubborn and physically they were equivalent, except for height – Jean was at least a quarter of a head taller than his brunette lover.

But anyway, this wasn't about the ongoing dislike between the two. Today Reiner had called Eren out on a very sensitive subject.

When he was held by the council they had locked him in a six-by-six-by-six cell, with a bed and two chains that held his wrists. The days in that cell were torture to the brunette; Reiner knew that for a fact – Eren was a social person; he didn't like being pent up like an animal. And today Reiner had said something very, very stupid.

"_Eren, love, the chains weren't that bad. I bet if I got you chained up you'd be aroused beyond your wildest dreams." _ Reiner recalled his insensitive words as if they were a slap to his face. Damn he could really be an idiot some times.

There was no use in dawdling any longer, the sun was setting and if he was out any later Eren would come looking for him anyway. For tonight, he'd have to lie in the bed he made – hopefully he could quickly change the sheets and make sure he wasn't sleeping on the couch tonight. That damn piece of furniture was too short for his taller and wider shape, it always left him sore and sleep deprived.

Biting the bullet he twisted the knob to the front door, pushing back the habitual 'I'm home.' Knowing that if he said such a thing, Eren would more than likely bite out his throat and leave him to die a slow death. Reiner bent down and slowly unlaced his boots, dragging out the process so that he would have a few more minutes of peace.

The blonde debated on taking off his socks while he was at it, but decided it was best not to. He was already walking on thin ice; best not push it by jumping. The house held a certain tense atmosphere and Reiner was half tempted to shove back on his boots and let the brunette cool off for a couple hours more.

Shaking away the cowardly thought he rose to his feet again and warily trudged through the hallway to the rest of the house. He stopped in the living room finding Eren frowning down at his hands which rubbed his wrists tentatively.

"Welcome home." Reiner winced at the deadpan stare thrown at him. Trying his best to look humbled he sat on the couch cushion next to Eren. Oh yes, the couch was going to be his bed for at least a week.

"I'm home." He replied meekly, "Eren…"

"Reiner, don't 'Eren' me." The brunette said firmly, his expression turning into hurt. _Oh shit._

Reiner let his arm drop on the back of the couch and with his other arm he lifted it to Eren's chin, rotating it so that Eren met his eyes.

"An apology would not be enough to express to you how much I regret saying what I did." Reiner admitted feeling the 100% truth behind his words.

Eren's expression didn't change.

"If you were going to apologize for saying something anyway, you shouldn't have said it at all."

"I know, but that's all I can do. What I said is what I said, it was dumb of me but I can't reverse time to take it back. If I could I'd kick my past self in the ass." He'd do a lot more than just kick himself in the ass; he'd punch his lights out and then continue to beat himself to a bloody pulp. It pained him to see the withering expression on the brunette's face; he'd only ever wanted to see that wild confident smile on Eren's features.

"I won't forgive you." Eren said softly, looking back down at his wrists again. Reiner shifted himself closer to the smaller man; he wanted to push the man down and rip off his clothes but even Reiner knew there was a time and place for everything and right now if he did any of that Eren would give him a swift kick to the balls and he'd be stuck on the couch for months – no years!

So instead the blonde settled with a light – almost ghosting, kiss on the brunette's forehead. He let his finger slide over Eren's cheek and then let his hand cup Eren's neck where he placed another chaste kiss on the edge of Eren's mouth. Leaving the next move up to Eren; he could push Reiner away or he could allow things to go further – or they could share a kiss and then be done, they had yet to make dinner anyway, so there wasn't a way Eren didn't have an excuse to get away.

"This isn't me forgiving you." Eren lied, his lips quirking into a lopsided grin. Reiner pressed his lips to Eren's and slowly let his tongue drift over Eren's bottom lip.

"If you aren't forgiving me, may I give you a reason to forgive me?" Reiner asked looking at Eren's blue eyes that held green close to the pupils. Oh god how he loved those eyes, especially when they were half lidded and hazy from lust – he loved them best when they widened and instantly relaxed when Reiner sunk his length into him. They even widened slightly when he was thrusting himself in and out of his smaller body.

"Not tonight, tonight I wanted to give you an even bigger reason to pursue my forgiveness." Eren mumbled, a small blush covering his cheekbones. Eren rose to his feet, a more-than-willing Reiner in tow.

Eren opened the bedroom door and started his assault on Reiner, he snaked his arms around the taller man's shoulders rising onto his toes to press his lips against Reiner's. Eren could sense when the other male's attention shifted to his arousal because the blonde's body hardened against his and Reiner's movements were becoming greedier with each passing second.

Eren used the moment to his advantage and hastily pushed Reiner down on the best, close to the headboard. Revenge was in order, he'd spent the whole afternoon planning and setting up his results – everything was a good to go. Just when Reiner's large hand cupped his hips Eren reacted by pulling each arm up slowly, making sure not to alert the blonde. His instincts were impeccable still, so he had to make sure not to slack or show any difference in his mood.

Reiner groaned against his lips; now was his chance. With a few fast movements Eren had Reiner's wrists cuffed to the headboard above him. A smug smirk slid over his face when Reiner realized his hands were bound.

"W-what?" Reiner struggled for a moment against the cuffs making the moment all that much more enjoyable to Eren. "Eren, really?"

Eren shrugged innocently. "Can you blame me, it's quite erotic really." He whispered drifting a finger down Reiner's hard-breathing chest.

"What happens when I want to touch you?" Eren almost laughed at the obvious pout on the blonde's face. Reiner Braun was under him, pouting. Oh now he'd seen it all.

"You don't." Eren's smirk grew wider. He'd long since gotten over his hurt and anger towards the blonde. If he were honest he over reacted quite a lot but still, he felt the blonde deserved a bit of punishment though. And punishment he would receive.

"But." Eren muted Reiner's protested with a kiss, allowing the blonde to deepen the kiss when his tongue had drifted over Eren's lower lip.

Eren broke the kiss before he lost his mind to the lust; which he'd done before. Swiftly he tugged his shirt over his head and ripped Reiner's off – what? He had no other choice, he have to take off each cuff one at a time and honestly he didn't want to take the risk, Reiner was being complacent anyway so who was he to ruin the mood? Reiner didn't so much as gasp as his ripped white shirt was tugged from beneath him and thrown over the ledge of the bed.

Eren starred down at the muscled abdomen, admiring the fruit of Reiner's hard work. If there was one thing Eren loved more than Reiner's face it would be his chest. A small patch of hair traveled from the blonde's navel and lost itself beneath the waistband of his jeans. Eren drifted his fingers over the small patch of hair watching Reiner's expressions fill with arousal.

He could feel Reiner's arousal pressing between his inner thighs, the blonde had made it his mission to grind from where he laid and so far he hadn't been fruitful with his attempts. Each attempt Eren would lift his weigh off Reiner and smile at the frustrated groan.

"Eren please." Reiner's voice was deepened by lust, the same lust that threatened to take over Eren's plans. Damn it he needed to focus – there would be no point in getting Reiner into the cuffs if he didn't follow through with the rest of his plan.

"Let me." Eren whispered close to Reiner's ear trailing his hands down to Reiner's zipper, he slid the small metal gateway open slowly. Gently grazing his knuckles against Reiner's straining length, Eren listened to the sharp intake of air from the meager touch. He knew he was pushing Reiner's limits but honestly he didn't want to pleasure the blonde quite yet, he wanted Reiner to beg.

With a small chuckle Eren crawled to the bottom of the bed and pulled the piece of entrapping clothing from Reiner's legs, his eyes traveled up Reiner's thigh to his impressive length that stood proudly, the organ tented Reiner's dark blue briefs – it looked painful at first but Eren shuddered at the memories of Reiner's use of that seductive tool. His body flushed and became hotter – intensely hotter.

Want flooded his veins and made his heart race with anticipation. _Soon_. He promptly reminded himself as he slid his body up Reiner's making sure to draw out the contact between his fully clothes arousal and Reiner's. Eren grooved his hips slightly against the blonde's, growing harder from the animalistic groan that tore from Reiner's throat.

"_Eren_." Reiner said briskly, raising his hips. Again Eren reluctantly lifted himself out of reach from the blonde. The chains rattled as a reminder of Reiner's want to take over; Eren just couldn't help himself, he'd never teased Reiner so much – they'd normally skipped a lot of the foreplay and headed straight for the rough sex. But no. Not tonight.

Tonight Eren was calling the shots, and right now all his shots included Reiner pleading under the brunette's weight. Another groan slid from Reiner's throat.

"Be patient, Mr. Braun." Eren smiled down at the knitted brows. Oh yes, he could get used to the power he felt with Reiner beneath his hips. Reiner growled but followed Eren's instruction and let his body go slightly limp – in all the appropriate places, that is.

Finding Reiner's relaxed state to be good enough Eren pushed himself back off the bed and shucked off his own pants. He didn't hide the erection the threatened to peek from his boxers but instead readjusted his boxers and heaved himself back on top of Reiner.

You could say Reiner eye fucked him, because damn those eyes didn't miss a single thing. Where they travelled Eren burned, it was as if Reiner was burning his encryption code into Eren's skin. But most of all Reiner's gaze stayed on Eren's eyes, watching and reading every emotion, every want, every need, every prolonged idea of his plan. With a devious glint in his eyes Reiner settled his back against the pillows and began moaning where he laid, he rolled his hips – sometimes touching Eren and other times missing him altogether.

"Ung, Eren. I can't wait." Eren's eyes drifted into a half-lidded, lust driven expression as Reiner dropped his mouth open in long drawn out pants. It nearly disarmed Eren, but just as quickly his thoughts jolted back to his plan. Damn Reiner, being so seductive and distracting.

"You're going to have to, _love._" Eren bit his lower lip and once again he slid from the mattress and returned again. Naked.

The breeze stiffened his member, sending tidal waves of shivers down the brunette's spine. It was like putting a red-hot piece of metal into ice cold water without warning. But for now he'd deal with it.

Eren bit his lower lip, kneeling at the end of the bed out of view from Reiner – though he wasn't shy, he was just trying to avoid being eye fucked again and distracted. Very slowly Eren pulled the blankets from beneath Reiner's body and left them bunched at the foot of the bed. He then turned his attention to Reiner's boxers; tentatively Eren slipped the last article of clothing from Reiner's body.

This time when he hoisted himself back on top of Reiner, Eren skipped the body contact – not trusting his lust to remain controlled, soon he was straddling Reiner's waist and holding three fingers to Reiner's mouth. Accepting the digits Reiner lewdly wet each digit, suckling on the ligaments all the while maintaining heated eye contact with the brunette on top of him.

A shuddered gasp left Eren's throat when Reiner nipped the tip of his middle finger. He'd been imagining the longer digit as his member and being read by Reiner the blonde had taken advantage of the situation. It was a close call.

Without caution Eren withdrew his hand from Reiner's assault and quickly he was pressing his salivated ring finger into his entrance. The digit made a slow drawn-out moan tumble from Eren's lips at its intrusion stretched him. Shortly after Eren added a second and then a third digit, mewling and grinding against Reiner's ever-more-hardening physique.

"A-ahnn, R-reiner." Eren moaned. His eyes were shut closed and a hot blush painted his face.

"Does that feel good?" Reiner asked refraining from the temptation to grind long and hard against Eren's body.

"Nyaahhg." Eren moaned nodding.

"Are you ready?"

Another nod.

"Unlock one cuff and I'll help you out." Reiner whispered, leaning up to press his mouth close to Eren's ear.

"N-not a chance." Eren shuddered withdrawing the digits from his entrance. He let his hand slide down Reiner's chest slowly, leaving a glistening mark of saliva, sweat and sex juices on his way down. The sight was arousing beyond belief and hastily Eren had the head of Reiner's member pressing into his entrance.

Though he'd prepared himself the stretch caused the first ring of muscle to tighten its rejection to the wide girth. Inhaling deeply Eren relaxed his diaphragm and eased himself halfway onto Reiner's length, pausing for a moment to allow his body to adjust.

Apparently he'd taken too long of a pause because Reiner was making subtle nudges against Eren's body. Another though popped into Eren's plans and he quickly followed through with it by lifting himself off Reiner's member and holding the organ in position.

Reiner writhed beneath him, a disappointed scowl engraved into his expression. _Priceless, love; priceless._ Again Eren lowered himself a little past halfway onto Reiner's length, letting the small amount adjust, Eren waited a longer amount of time and Reiner tried to push deeper. And again Eren withdrew the member from his entrance.

With a frustrated growl Reiner scowled at Eren, Eren tossed a bored expression back at the blonde – happy that he caught the small frown before he returned the tip of the member back to his entrance. He slid onto the length halfway and without any movements from Reiner he settled further onto the intrusion, moaning Reiner's name when he'd taken all the length he could fit.

"F-fuck." Reiner groaned, obvious straining making muscles in his abdomen and face twitch involuntarily. The blonde's control slipped for a nanosecond and he ground himself against Eren. Eren bit his bottom lip hiding his amusement and lifted himself once more from Reiner's length, this time letting the organ go from his grasp. "W-wait Eren, I didn't mean to. P-please."

Eren bit his lower lip harder muffling the chuckle that threatened to show through, he'd caught it just in time and replaced it with his bored look that made Reiner's eyes grown wide.

"Please? I'll be good…" Reiner pleaded, looking at Eren with wide hopeful eyes. Eren let a grin slip and slowly aimed the leaking tip at his entrance once more. Groaning as he slid onto the length, Eren took a moment to stabilize himself and quickly set off to work. He ground his hips into Reiner's, lifting himself and lowering himself in a slow pace – drawing the lustful moans and groans from the blonde beneath him.

Eren moaned in unison feeling his orgasm begin to grow as Reiner's tip slipped blissfully against his prostate. Reiner was doing a great job at staying still, his bottom lip was bitten tensely between his teeth as he fought off urge after urge to divide and conquer the brunette – he knew if he so much as readjusted his leg Eren would be off of him and he didn't doubt that the smaller man would walk out of the room and come back minutes, maybe even hours later to leave him stewing – so for now he fought and strained against his self control. It was worth the fight though, because he could feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen, coming closer and closer to the edge.

Reiner licked his lips, they'd become dry from his groans. His face softened with the closing in release and then all too quickly Eren had pulled himself off his length shutting off the connection to his orgasm. Reiner wanted to scream. That was true, he wanted to rip the chain from the bedpost and hold the brunette under him as he fucked him senseless. He wanted to make the brunette cry out his name and drive the smaller man over the edge.

Reiner's intense gaze bore into Eren's blue eyes, half lidded by his lust. Reiner could detect disappointment oozing from the brunette, he wanted it just as badly as Reiner but this was about teaching him a lesson – he wasn't going to give in to his lust anytime soon, that Reiner knew for sure. And he cursed that knowledge, because it meant he was about to get the most painful orgasm of his life. If Eren even let him orgasm that was.

After a few deep breaths Eren was lowering his weight back onto Reiner's length and resuming his rhythmic rotation. His moans and Reiner's groans filled the air until Reiner's throat clogged on a moan and Eren pulled himself away from the fast oncoming orgasm.

"F-fuck's sake, Eren. Please, please." Eren eyed Reiner's desperate expression, nothing but pure need and wanting was etched into every fine detail of that masculine face. In those golden eyes held humility and finally Eren let go of his breath and lowered himself again onto Reiner's length – all too soon he was being lifted from his balance on the bed and he caught himself on Reiner's shoulder before he fell forward.

"R-Reiner, t-this was…wasn't the p-plan." Eren gasped at the full thrusts Reiner pumped into him. A devious smirk planted itself smugly onto Reiner's face as he pushed all his length into Eren's entrance. Eren whispered a curse as he felt the twinge of pain flourish up his spine then quickly dissipate from the extreme pleasure he felt as Reiner slid hard against his prostate.

"_Your plans were torture. …Now I'm gun..going ah.. to fuck… you, my … mmgh w-way." _Reiner bit out between moans as his body tensed from the orgasm. His legs shook and all of his muscles tensed at once. He twisted himself quickly, shoving Eren's body beneath him and his arms twisted awkwardly above his head – held by the chains.

He didn't wait for Eren to make sense of the flipped situation before he was thrusting his length in and back out of Eren's entrance at a quick friction-filled pace. Groans and sharp breaths disturbed the silence of the room and just as quickly Reiner was throwing his head back and crushing his engorged member deep inside of Eren as he rode out his violent climax.

Eren's climax hit him hard and fast as Reiner's length pressed completely into him. His muscles locked and loud cries of pleasure filled the atmosphere.

"Holy… goddess." Reiner murmured into the nape of Eren's neck, softly kissing the junction of his neck. He didn't want to move, no – he refused to move, for fear the Eren would pull himself from Reiner's length again.

"That wasn't how I'd planned it… but that was so much better." Eren whispered, voice hoarse from the loud moans.

"Next t-time you're mad at me, let's get these things out okay?" Reiner smiled shaking the metal links of the cuffs. "By the way, will you remove these now?"

"No I don't think I will." Eren teased, sliding a hand under one of the pillows and retrieving the key.

"Will you please? I mean, I don't have to pull out of you ever. I'm quite content staying right where I am." Reiner ground his hips lazily into Eren's.

The brunette groaned wantonly chuckling when Reiner's member hardened inside him again. Quickly he unlocked the cuffs – releasing Reiner's hands.

"Ah freedom," Reiner smiled deviously down at the brunette, reluctantly slipping from the confines of Eren's inner walls. "This is an unwanted freedom. But we'll continue round two in the showers, yes?"

"Round two?"

"Oh yes, after round one there's always a follow up. If you behave there will be another round back here in the bed." Reiner winked pulling Eren into the bathroom behind him.

"Round two here we come."

* * *

Ne' ne'? Not so bad, yes? Well, sorry if that was horrible. –scratches neck awkwardly- I enjoyed myself while writing it, I hope _ It'll please some of my readers. Again, sorry for the late updates and truly sorry if it's not a pairing of your choice. I hope you've grown to like them.

Tell me your thoughts in my reviews, I appreciate all opinions. -P.


	11. Sexsomniac Titan

Eren survived the colossal titan attack, he survived witnessing his mother's death, he survived from having his leg and arm bitten off, but he didn't think he'd be able to survive the day. Because this day, Zoe was putting him through the wringer. The experiments had started off low key at first, but now she was pushing the boundaries of im-fucking-possible. Surely Eren was going to die a painful, exhausted death.

He kneeled in front of the four-eyed brunette watching her move around him, prod him and cut him open. It was painful, but also for the sake of humanity – he'd heal.

Physically yes. Mentally…well, he'd cross that bridge when he got there.

"Eren, go shift down near the other bodies okay? When you get back I'll decide what I want to do with you." Zoe beamed excitedly a hop in her step as she joined the other scouts who were lounging about playing cards or fixing their 3D gear.

With a short nod Eren moved in his Titan form towards the edge of the trees and knelt in his place, he was used to the hard work of shifting a lot for Zoe but today she had already had him shift form times and he could feel his energy slowly slipping away.

Eren pulled himself from the steaming hunk of flesh and bones, ignoring the excess muscle that clung to his arms, legs, face and neck. He'd grown very used to the heat of the titan's body and now he felt a chill work up his spine from the supposed hot and sunny day they were having.

"Why couldn't I have just been normal?" Eren muttered with a frown. At first Eren had loved the power the Titan gave him, he still does, but now he was starting to resent his titan form – because everyone had questions or requests that Eren couldn't answer and couldn't accept.

_"Eren let me train with you. Act like a rogue and it'll be like the real thing."_ Jean had said just last week. In short Eren didn't dislike Jean but he didn't agree with him on everything – then again who did. Jean was obnoxious and self-rounded sometimes, Eren could be self-rounded but compared to Jean he couldn't even hold a candle to that, he thought.

Anyway though, Eren had refused the request because if someone saw them _Eren_ might end up dead because of a simple mistake. He wasn't willing to die just because Jean wanted an adrenaline high. And he most definitely was not going to get reprimanded by the corporal. Jean could shove his request up that high-pampered asshole.

Squaring his shoulders he jumped off the dissolving titan body and slowly – but not too slowly – made his way back to where Zoe had found an open spot next to Rivaille. At his approach eyes lifted from their cards, conversations halted and a silence fell over the scouts. Eren pulled his fist against his chest and did a proper salute before turning to Zoe.

"Ah Eren you're back quickly, I bet you're just as excited about the next experiment as I am. Okay let's get to it." Zoe shouted jumping from her seat and shaking him by the shoulders. He felt the dizziness before it showed and silently steadied himself on his feet. From where he stood he felt one intense stare from the piercing grey eyes of the Corporal himself, Eren still hadn't become accustomed to those eyes but he was coping, wasn't he? "Eren, did you hear me?"

"No ma'am I apologize, the heat distracted me." Eren admitted sheepishly.

"Oh it is very hot isn't it? I feel like a sweating hog." If there was one thing Eren learned about Hanji Zoe, was that she was crass. Very crass. "I'll repeat it then; I want you to see if we can build your stamina in that titan suit of yours. So we're going to keep you transforming until you can't move."

Eren felt the blood drain from his face at the news. How many times was that going to take? Would he pass out in his titan form? Would they have to cut him out again? There were too many questions and too many unstable answers for each of them. Dear god, Zoe was completely serious too.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Eren hastily replied, swallowing his concerns and 'taking one for the team'.

**XXX**

Six hours and fifty-four titan shifts later Eren couldn't do anymore. His energy was zapped and the most he could do is pull himself from the titan's neck where he laid and panted. Zoe was a monster, a nut case.

"Eren c'mon do one more. One more time and you'll have fifty-five; it'll be your high record." Zoe pleaded from the bottom of the titan.

"Ma'am I can't move my body, I apologize but I really can't shift again." A tidal wave of dizziness crashed into his head, cluttering his thoughts and blurring his vision as he rose shakily to his feet. He took one step and his right leg fell through his dissolving titan form. With a whispered curse Eren rolled down the Titan's arm to the cool nights grass. Several people watched his struggles; Zoe, Erwin and… Rivaille? What?

This was humiliating; nope there was no way he was ever going to get his pride back after tonight. He couldn't even muster up the blush he felt, it was his body's way of telling him 'yea, right you're not moving an inch. Baka.'

"Well at least get up then." Eren couldn't stop himself from scowling at the brunette female.

"Ma'am, I can't move because of your experiments. Kindly leave me be to die, sleep, hibernate whatever it's going to take to restore my health." Erwin muffled his laughter at Eren's words but let himself laugh freely in the end.

"You've got tomorrow off Jaegar; take off the day afterwards too. Zoe can cope with not abusing you for a couple day, can't you Zoe?" At Erwin words Zoe heaved a disappointed sigh.

"T-thank you Sir." Eren pushed himself over and saluted his superior.

Erwin led Zoe away towards the cabins and Eren expected Rivaille to join them; but when he didn't Eren was suddenly very aware of his flaws and humiliation flooded him again. Eren pushed himself onto all fours, his whole body shaking visibly from the strain. So maybe there were more dramatic ways of humiliation but this so far, hurt the worst. He didn't want to be looked down upon by the Corporal – he admired the man and most of all he just wanted Rivaille to see him as an equal.

Eren bit his tongue and forced himself to his feet and limply hung onto a hot-as-fuck piece of dissolving titan until that piece fell to the ground. Eren took a small step and just about fell flat on his face had Rivaille not caught him under his shoulder.

"You should ask for help in desperate times, Eren." Rivaille whispered next to his ear, making a warm jolt run circles up and down his spine.

"S-Sir, I apologize for the inconvenience Corporal." Eren swallowed letting his head hang. Would the world open up beneath his feet and swallow him whole? Would the world be that kind to him?

"S'fine boy just try not to be deadweight." Rivaille grunted pulling Eren's arm around his neck.

The two of them stumbled into the dining hall just as the lasts of people were clearing out. Eren couldn't feel a single organ in his body so he didn't know if his stomach was growling for food or not. He'd get Zoe back for this, maybe, if he lived to see another day.

"Eren." The brunette looked to his superior sleepily.

"Sir?" Eren whispered drowsily.

"Are you hungry?" Rivaille asked watching him with a bored expression.

"I'm just tired Sir, thank you for giving me your assistance this far. I can make it on my own from here." Eren pushed himself to stand straight, wavering for only a moment before he took his first step in the direction of his room. Eren all but made it two steps before dizziness washed over him and he threw out a hand to steady himself on the table.

"You won't make it to your room alone in your condition. I'll help you to your room." Rivaille was once again holding Eren upright, ignoring the brunette's protests Rivaille jerked Eren's body weight towards the scouts' rooms.

Uneasiness settled into Eren's gut, an instinct telling him this was bad. The brunette yawned into his hand and breathed in a sigh of relief when his door was in sight. As he did so, he caught Rivaille's scent and all his senses fused together on his one-track-mind. Oh yes this situation was very, very, very bad.

"I really can make it from here, S-sir. If you need to do something of more importance." Eren whispered sheepishly.

"Eren, a superior will never offer his help if it isn't needed. Since I'm already helping you to your room, I'll see to it that you make it to your bed before passing out." Rivaille ignored the look of defeat Eren shot at him and turned the doorknob to Eren's room.

"Ah, wait. It's dirty, S-sir you really should not come in here. Dust and clothes everywhere." Eren stammered quickly

Rivaille's eyes grew wide with horror at the sight of Eren's room. The moment of shock registered on his face and Eren visibly winced at his superior's reaction – he hadn't thought the mess was that bad, he was more of using it as an excuse for the Corporal to leave. It wasn't his fault the room had become the way it had, if Hanji hadn't kept him out all the time – nearly killing him, he'd have the room spotless and organized.

"I-It's…" Rivaille started into the room, body tense with discomfort against under Eren's arm.

"A mess, I apologize Corporal – I'll clean it now if you'd like."

"Nonsense, idiot. You can barely hold yourself up, if you're going to offer to clean go take a shower. You smell like sweat." Rivaille nitpicked at the brunette, shoving him into the branched-room that was the bathroom. Rivaille listened to the sound of water as it turned on and then off not two minutes later.

Rivaille had seated himself on the cleanest part of the bedroom – the bed. His skin was nearly crawling off his bones from the un-cleanliness of the room. He'd not touched the light in fear of the germs on the switch so when Eren appeared from the bathroom, light flooded into the room momentarily before going completely dark.

But Rivaille had seen the reality of his situation, Eren was sleep walking to his bed buck-ass naked and Rivaille didn't have enough time to move out of the taller and heavier male's way before Eren's weight held him down against the bed.

Soft snoring and warmed breath kissed Rivaille's neck with every exhale Eren breathed. For minutes Rivaille stared expressionless up at the ceiling, silently fuming at the situation he was in. But then Eren's soft cry caught his attention and Rivaille watched the brunette's features scrunch in pain. Was Eren feeling physical pain right now? Was it from the numerous amounts of shifting from today? Was the price taking its toll on the brunette as he slept?

"_Mom…"_ Rivaille's eyes widened slightly at the whispered vulnerability. He remembered reading a report on Eren's mental stability – the boy had been through hell, watching his mother eaten in front of his eyes at such a young age. Somewhere deep inside Rivaille he felt a warmth blossom, one he had assumed died off years ago.

Rivaille was never good at consoling people, conscious or unconscious – he forte was killing titan's not consoling the grieving. But now he wished he could do something to stop Eren's nightmare, then the expressionless man got an idea. Slowly Rivaille pulled his arm out from beneath the brunette to stroke those soft-wet locks.

_Dumbass you'll catch a cold sleeping with wet hair._ Rivaille thought and his frown deepened. And then just as quickly Eren's face softened and Rivaille thought he saw a glint of a smile on the sleeping male's face.

"Smiling even when you're dead tired. What a curious kid you are Eren Jaegar." Rivaille heaved in a breath under Eren's dead weight. Slowly his bloodshot eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

**XXX**

Rivaille woke from the subtle movements against his inner thighs, peering up into the darkness Rivaille made out the sounds of tired groans, clothes ruffling and bunching, and Eren's hard pants next to his ear. In a matter of seconds Rivaille's body was hard, both tense and aroused Rivaille was trying to piece together the puzzle.

"Eren?" Rivaille asked softly, receiving no reply as the motions continued. Was he sleeping? Really? Can people sleep…hump? Is that what this is called? This had to have been a dream, a very weird dream – one that seemed… so real.

Rivaille shifted under Eren trying to pull himself out from beneath the brunette's weight. With all attempts failing and his energy fading into the numbness of sleep Rivaille stilled and thought this through – or tried. The semi-conscious Eren was still hard at work, rubbing against Rivaille's legs.

"Nng." Rivaille stiffened at the low frustrated groan that sounded from Eren's throat. The brunette's movements were becoming more stressed and frustrated with each second. What did he want? What the hell could Rivaille do to stop the awkward situation? If he woke the boy surely the… sleep humping, would stop but then Rivaille would be caught in an equally awkward situation feeling that his member was hard with arousal.

"_P-please…_" Eren's whimpered sleepily lower body still seeking its mission out – the mission objective still unknown to Rivaille.

"Fucking hormones." Rivaille cursed, sliding his leg out from under Eren's weight. Bad move. Eren was all at once rubbing between the junction of Rivaille's legs, right against his arousal and making a blush dust Rivaille's cheeks.

If anyone were to come in and see the two of them; Rivaille would be in a very awkward and difficult situation to explain. Being caught under one of his subordinates who was buck-ass naked and desperately rubbing his _parts_ against Rivaille's own. The thought alone was distracting to Rivaille; his own member had started to react from weeks… no _month's_ maybe even years of neglect.

What? It wasn't like he couldn't get it up; he just never saw it benefitting himself in the long run. Besides, he was always killing Titans, what was he supposed to do? Jerk off to visions of slicing into the back of Titans' necks? Rivaille had his quirks but **_that_** was not about to become one of them.

"Oi, Eren." Rivaille whispered once again trying to slide out from beneath the taller male. _Fuck you weigh a ton kid. Aren't Titan's supposed to be lighter?_

Eren's damp hair fell onto Rivaille's cheek cooling the flame that had sparked minutes ago. Eren's attempts were getting more and more urgent and sloppy, his moans seeking something in return. Stunned into silence Rivaille twisted onto his stomach and using the sheets for help he managed to pull himself further from beneath Eren.

Rivaille gave a surprised gasp when one of the taller male's arms wrapped around his stomach and the other slipped under his stomach and pulled the white button-up shirt out from his trousers. Slowly Rivaille felt Eren's hand slide up his bare torso, his fingers lingering over his navel before moving up to his nipples.

"Oi, Eren." Rivaille warned a little sternly as the first finger tip smoothed over his left nipple. The cool ligament made erected the nipple and soon the unconscious assaulter was pinching it between his fingers. "I'll kick your insubordinate ass."

"_Corporal._" Eren murmured sluggishly pulling his weight back on top of Rivaille's. Pressing the older man into the mattress with little room to move much less breathe.

"Eren, you're suffocating me." Rivaille struggled beneath the brunette's weight, bumping and twisting innocently against Eren's erection. A hushed whimper tumbled from the unconscious male's lips, sounding a little more conscious than before. "Eren, wake up. Wake up Eren."

It was no use, Eren was out cold – well, warm actually. Too warm. _Titan_ warm. Glowing eyes starred at Rivaille, looked past his exterior and actually frightened him a little.

A blur and Rivaille found his clothes being torn, his shirt lye tattered against his sides exposing his bare torso then the button on his pants bouncing from its sewn area and hitting the ground beside the bed. Rivaille began his struggle again, hitting Eren – no, this wasn't Eren; this wasn't even unconscious Eren. Rivaille knew it was the titan instincts overwhelming the human morals; he also knew if he didn't act quick Eren – titan Eren – was going to keep going.

Eren's hand rested at the hem of his boxer briefs, sliding along the smooth skin just above the elastic band. Rivaille ground his teeth together at the conflicting emotions and wants battled in his head, controlling his actions and making him hesitate.

Rivaille sorted through his emotions quickly, setting them all on terms to be dealt with when his subordinate wasn't titan sexing him.

_What?_

Okay, Rivaille had to admit 'titan sexing' was a bit stupid, but what did he care? He was tired and getting treated like a ragdoll by someone younger than him. He'd think of a better name later, maybe. And maybe he couldn't call Eren a titan right now, seeing as he was still much heavier than a titan would usually be and he wasn't breaking through the walls with his massive body.

"Eren, er Titan Eren… Christ this is complicated, whoever you are, wake the hell up and get off." Rivaille commanded sternly.

But Eren didn't listen, no; the titan instincts were blowing over his actions and still were intently focused on the hem of Rivaille's underwear. The only fabric keeping unconscious Eren and Rivaille's arousals from touching skin on skin. Eren groaned his frustration and ripped the last fabric from Rivaille's privacy. Rivaille drew back his fist and let it loose, it made contact with Eren's jaw and knocked the still-slumbering man's the opposite direction.

Rivaille felt a small sense of satisfaction and brought his left leg up to kick at Eren's ribs he landed a few kicks before the older man was scrambling onto his stomach and moving to the head of the bed. Something like a laugh made from Eren caused Rivaille to hesitate and that's when the hand wrapped around his ankle and yanked him awkwardly off balance.

"Fuck." Rivaille cursed as Eren reclaimed his position above him, trapping him once again under his weight. Moving onto his stomach hadn't been the brightest idea, but he wasn't really a thinker – more of a kill now ask questions later type of guy. That trait had come back to bite him in the ass, or in this case fuck him in the ass.

Unconscious, guess you could say conscious Titan Eren now. Eren slid a single finger inside Rivaille's back entrance milking a surprised moan from the older man's lips. Before long he added a second finger, rubbing and scissoring Rivaille's body for preparation.

Rivaille thought this side of Eren would be ruthless and uncaring, but he'd been very wrong. This part of Eren had enough sense to…_prepare_ him. As sweet as that was, Rivaille was in no mood to be taken. He'd always done the taking, the giving but not the receiving. Eren, his subordinate, would be his first.

He liked Eren, for a long time he'd fantasized about taking the boy. He'd planned how he could persuade Eren into something of the sort. He was a bit out of practice since all his past lays had been the opposite person coming to him instead of him going to them.

"To think…this is how I'm going…to be taken for the f-first time, by a brat child… ghhaah, who-who isn't even conscious." Rivaille ground out bitterly, long ago his struggles had ended and he'd come to terms the titan within Eren was only going to get more violent with Rivaille's struggles.

"_Corporal._" Eren groaned close to his ear, sending violent pleasing shivers down his spine. And then a third finger was added, the stretch hurt and Rivaille had to muffle a cry of pain.

"At least you know your place, b-brat…nnngh." Rivaille whispered clenching his fists in the tattered shreds of his shirt and the bed sheets. His body hummed with anticipation, unwanted anticipation. That's how his body was though, always betraying his mind and telling the truth when it came to its sexual pleasure.

"_Corporal Rivaille…liebe, liebe dich._" Eren murmured. Rivaille recognized the language as an ancient language rarely taught to anyone anymore, German. Though he couldn't understand what Eren was saying, he got the gist of it. He could always confirm his suspicions later with Erwin; Rivaille knew the Commander spoke fluent German.

Rivaille remained silent thinking over and processing what the Titan side of Eren had just confessed. Apparently his silence hadn't sat well with the other party and was upset about it too. Eren's hand shot into Rivaille's hair, yanking his head back with a painful force. Rivaille groaned grabbing hold of Eren's hand in his hair.

"_Liebe dich!"_ Eren grunted through his teeth. Rivaille watched the glowing eyes for a moment and nodded only slightly, every move made him feel like he was being scalped. His emotions couldn't decide whether to be intimidated by the sudden change in Eren or be extremely aroused.

Obviously his body chose the latter.

"H-hey Eren, you're…ghh-gonna release my…hair, correct?" Rivaille whispered rubbing at the hand ripping his hair from the roots. A smirk slid over Eren's face and Rivaille felt like a brick had been dropped on his toe.

_Shouldn't have expected you to do it so easily. _Rivaille thought with a harsh inward sigh. "If you won't release my hair…get off." Rivaille commanded and threw his head back. The hit made contact with Eren's chin but did almost nothing to the subordinate. A smug rub to the jaw and Eren's glowing eyes grew more intense, more fueled.

"_Corporal. Tsk, tsk."_ Eren murmured close to Rivaille's ear. Slowly Eren slipped his fingers from his back entrance and repositioned his erection head on. Rivaille glared daggers at Eren's glowing eyes, silently warning the man that if he continued with what he was doing; he'd pay.

Rivaille moved his hips to the side, making sure to frustrate the possessed man. No way in hell was Rivaille going to make this easy for the brat. When Eren came close to getting inside him he'd jerk away, he'd never been very flexible and now he was wishing he was. He could at least add more of a variety to avoiding Eren's frustrated attempts, growing more frustrated by the minute.

And then Eren did the un-thought-about. He turned Rivaille's head, in a painful manner, and covered Rivaille's mouth with his own. Dominating his mouth quickly, he'd managed to make the Corporal hesitate and that had cost Rivaille.

As he dominated Rivaille's front entrance he wasted no time dominating his back entrance all the same. Hastily, as if he were running on a clock, he shoved his full length hard into Rivaille. Rivaille eyes widened and he bit down on the younger man's lip. Two pained groans later and Rivaille was being drilled into.

Rivaille had been half right with his first assumption; this side of Eren was ruthless. But not completely uncaring. Rivaille moaned into the sheets, feeling as if his lower parts had been ripped to shreds. That couldn't be right – it was more or less his pride that felt torn to shreds.

_Bastard, you'll pay._ Rivaille promised the man mentally. Yes he'd definitely make Eren pay for this.

Eren, though completely unaware of the threatening promise, continued at full force to thrust in and back out of Rivaille, grunting along with the Corporals moans of ecstasy. He'd been searching for the bundle of muscles, angling his thrusts, driving deeper, lingering longer.

Rivaille's closed eyes flew open when a startled cry pierced ripped through him. Eren stilled for a moment, memorized the location, and started up again. Pleasured cry after pleasured cry slipped from Rivaille's shaking lips. Heat pooled in his lower abdomen, driving every thrust from Eren to a higher place. Rivaille rocked his hips in time with Eren's thrusts, surprising the Titan form of Eren and exciting him as well.

"_Guute…_" Eren whispered. And then Rivaille found himself on his back again and filled with a sense of emptiness when he found Eren had exited him in the process. The glowing eyes burned into his flesh, leaving a hot trail down his torso. Rivaille flushed a deep shade of red when his right leg was hoisted onto Eren's shoulder.

Rivaille grabbed the bed sheets and pulled at them, trying to find some sort of material to cover himself with. He was embarrassed, he was being shy and he truly didn't understand why – why Eren, why was he embarrassed and hiding himself in front of Eren? It wasn't even truly Eren – it was the Titan instincts that had taken over.

Finally Rivaille pulled part of the sheet over his torso – which seemed to be rising and falling rapidly. Eren growled lowly and yanked at the white sheet until it ripped. Rivaille looked up to find Eren's face mere inches away from his own, the glowing eyes seemed to be studying him. What the Titan part of Eren was looking for Rivaille hadn't a single idea.

Then Eren was pushing his length back inside of Rivaille, the sudden fullness had Rivaille arching up off the bed as his prostate was accidentally assaulted. Rivaille groaned for his straining muscles, his breathing wasn't even and his knuckles had turned white from the hold around the torn bed sheets. Rivaille clenched his teeth and forced himself to relax, sure he was uncomfortable and in mild pain but if he didn't calm down something could happen – no one knew what this side of Eren could do, it could have killed Rivaille long before now.

But it hadn't. And Rivaille wanted to know why.

Eren started thrusting shallowly inside of Rivaille, drawing out each movement and making Rivaille writhe in his impatience. An inner demon of his wanted to scream harder and then another inner demon wanted Eren to completely dominate him. But the logical side of Rivaille cried for this night to end and for the younger man to never remember that any of this had even happened.

And that was when Eren's who composure changed. He'd gone from slow and steady to hard and rough, as if he had sensed the secret desire in Rivaille's mind. Eren bent over Rivaille's arching and moaning form, he opened his mouth wide and bit down into Rivaille's collarbone. Slowly dragging his tongue over the raw and bruising area Eren repeated the action multiple times.

Marking him. That's what Eren was doing; he was marking Rivaille. As if Rivaille was his now. The thought warmed Rivaille's thought-to-be-cold-heart, part of him melted and another (as always) grew angry with the possession.

_How am I going to hide all of these, damn it Eren!_ His conscious screamed.

Eren bit his nipple. Rivaille cried out, almost climaxing.

"E-Eren!" Rivaille whimpered. Eren bit down again, then nosed Rivaille's tender flesh. His groans became strained and then Rivaille felt the hot heat spill inside of him. His eyes grew wide with fury.

And Eren bit down on his other untouched nipple, pulling forth another whimpering cry of pleasure.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck._ His mind kept repeating as the heat grew more and more intense.

Eren didn't stop his assault – on anything. He quickened his thrusts making them harder and deeper. Rivaille could feel himself falling over the edge and then with a sudden body convulsion he came hard.

His back arched off the mattress and Eren buried himself deep inside Rivaille. Eren closed his mouth over Rivaille's and muffled the rest of his scream.

Rivaille's body twitched with sensitivity. He couldn't remember the last time he'd came like that. No he'd probably never come like that ever. Rivaille had to assume it was just because it was with Eren that that had happened. What an addicting thought.

Rivaille's eyelids felt heavy and he couldn't hear the rest of what the titan side of Eren whispered before he fell asleep.

**XXX**

Eren woke groggily to the warm touch of someone rubbing his cheek. His eyes flew open wide when he realized who he was entangled with.

"C-Corporal." Eren swallowed hard then took in his surroundings. They were in his room. Rivaille's clothes were shredded. His clothes… were nowhere to be found. And Rivaille's face was flushed.

"Eren." Rivaille greeted.

"Y-you're naked. I…I'm naked. W-we _fucked?_" And then every memory came rushing back to Eren. His member twitched at the details – especially towards the end of the events when Rivaille had cried out his name mid-orgasm. Eren's face grew hot and his member twitched to life.

Rivaille tensed beside him.

"You should probably, kill that thing down there. You aren't getting anything more out of me, brat." Rivaille said coldly.

Eren's heart ached and as if from years of routine he leaned over and kissed the red marks he'd left on Rivaille's chest. "Yes Sir, I'll kill it right away."

A smile pulled at Rivaille's mouth and Eren's face broke into a warm-completely-content-and-happy expression.

"I've changed my mind, you can let it live," Rivaille pressed his forehead against Eren and continued, "For now, I suppose."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Please review.

School will be starting up next week so I'll try to upload a few more oneshots before school starts back up. c:

Again, sorry for the long wait. ; -;


	12. I Will Not Hurt You

I apologize to those of you who think Commander Smith's name is Irvin; I was not sure which spelling to use since both of them are frequently used. So, Erwin is Irvin.

* * *

"You can't avoid him forever Eren." The blonde pointed out from where they sat on the edge of a fountain.

"I can try, Armin." Eren whispered throwing a quick glance at his surroundings. He wouldn't like to call it being scared, more like being aware of an unwanted situation and avoiding it. Yes that was exactly what he was doing, avoiding a much unwanted situation.

Armin studied his childhood friend with wide blue eyes, searching and studying each alert feature. They sat in silence for another minute before Eren spoke up.

"I only have to report to him, other than that I can steer clear of him. Right?" Eren's voice sounded tense, more on edge than usual so Armin looked around to spot the cause of it. And there walking beside Commander Erwin was the problem himself.

Standing at 160 cm tall with black hair was the man known for his abusive tendencies, blunt persona and his strong need for things to be spotlessly clean. Armin held a strong respect for Corporal Rivaille, though the man gives off an unapproachable atmosphere, Armin sees all sides of the older man. From ruthless, cut-throat moments to promising, kind-hearted moments. He's seen it all.

Rivaille saluted Erwin then turned back in the two's direction, heading straight for where they sat near the fountain.

"I just remembered, I have…cleaning duty today! Aha see you later Armin." Eren voiced loud enough to be heard then with a brisk pace headed in the opposite direction from which Rivaille walked. Armin watched worriedly as his childhood friend walked with tense shoulders out of his line of sight.

"Good morning Armin." Rivaille greeted in a less-than chipper tone. Armin looked up to see Rivaille's eyes also trailing after Eren, but what confused the blonde was the emotion engraved into the man's usual expressionless face.

"Good morning Corporal." Armin replied standing to salute and then motioning for Rivaille to join him. When Rivaille did Armin reclaimed his own seat next to him. "Are we scouting soon, Sir?"

"Maybe here in the next week." The corporal replied obviously distracted, "So Eren really is afraid of me?"

"A-ah…" Armin started to say no, but there was no reason for him to say no, there wasn't even a reason to say yes either. "Cleaning duty Sir."

"Cleaning duty isn't on Saturdays, Armin." The Corporal said with a deepening frown, his eyes chilling Armin to the bone.

"I don't understand what you're asking of me, Sir. That's all Eren told me he was going to do." Armin answered, his eyes dropping to the stones of the fountain's edge.

"Have a nice day, Armin." Rivaille murmured getting to his feet and heading in the direction Eren left. Armin watched the man as he left, and still his blue eyes lingered on the space – Armin didn't know whether to go after Rivaille.

Not that he had a reason to go after him, if he did what would he say, what could he say?

**XXX**

_Coward._

Yes that's what he was, that word completely described him. One of his ancestors probably invented the word even. Eren Jaeger, titan boy gets beat up once by someone at least a head shorter than himself and now he runs, flinches, and nearly jumps out of his skin every time he sees or hears the man speak.

Eren pressed his head against the cool brick wall right outside his assigned quarters. Why couldn't he just go back to being normal? Why couldn't he just get past the nightmares of Rivaille, of his tooth being kicked from his mouth over and over. Blood haunted his dreams, his blood. Cold unemotional eyes pulled him from his sleep every night in a cold sweat.

Even now, thinking of those eyes made his gut hurt, his tooth ache and his nose felt broken all over again. Eren stood against the wall, inhaling rapidly with his eyes shut tight. He fought back the waves of conflicting emotions as they washed through his body, ferocious – much like the ocean Eren had always imagined.

"Eren?" A hand landed on Eren's shoulder and he quickly stood upright. His eyes met the eyes of Jean, he recognized and slowly he began to relax – but not by much.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay, you look like you're gonna be sick." Jean almost sounded worried about him. _Ironic._

"I was just thinking too much. What? You care for me deeply or something?" Eren teased, pushing away from the wall.

"Who would care for a bastard like you? I was just concerned for my life, if you were going to lose control and become a fucking Titan. Idiot." Jean growled looking horribly offended as he turned and headed back down the hall to his own quarters.

"You'd be the last person I eat, asshole." Eren murmured pushing open his room door then shutting and locking it behind him. He never used to lock the door when he came in, but now it was like a second nature. If someone wanted to kill him in his sleep, they'd alert him with the lock and by then he'd be prepared for it. In this case, he'd locked his door to keep Rivaille out.

_Coward._

Yes, that's what he was doing – cowering in his own fear of an older man that'd hurt him because he needed to prove a point.

He'd taken all but two steps from his door when a hand clamped over his mouth and an arm wrapped tightly around his torso.

"Don't scream, I'm not going to hurt you." An all too familiar voice warned, setting Eren's instincts on edge. Eren's body tensed but just as quickly his knees caved from the fear that overwhelmed his senses, he could hear his breathing through the quietness of the room. The choked and shaking inhales through his nose.

"Calm down Eren." _Please don't hurt me._

"..Dghh…" Eren choked back a sob, his throat was dry and his hands were shakily holding onto the forearm of the hand clamped over his mouth.

He could smell Rivaille all around him, the way his height compared to that of his own and the voice confirmed who the intruder was. How long had Rivaille waited for him? What was Rivaille going to do? What had he done wrong?

"Eren, you're going to pass out if you don't calm down." Rivaille's voice chilled Eren, he suddenly felt the walls melt away and be replaced with the blank whiteness of the council room. He couldn't move his arms and he was stuck kneeling, looking up to the smugness in Rivaille's unnerving eyes. The blood that had made itself home on Rivaille's boot and pants, he could feel the extreme pain all over again – overwhelming his senses and then he was facing other people, who watched the scene before them as it played out. Horrified, that's what they were.

He too was horrified – scared for his life.

And then the room changed again, reverting back to the darkness of his chambers. No not his chambers, there was a bed, and he was in it. Chained by the arms and legs to the walls and floor. Trapped. Again he was scared for his life, two guards watched him fully prepared to put a bullet through his heart or cut off his head. They watched him as if he were a monster, someone not even worthy of being human.

He was scared too. Scared that he'd become the very monster they thought him to be.

"Eren, I'm not going to hurt you." Rivaille's voice broke his thoughts, smashing the visions away and returning him to reality.

Eren managed a small nod, his body still rigid from the fear that'd taken over his actions.

"I'll let you go, if you promise not to run or scream. Okay Eren? I won't hurt you, I promise." Rivaille whispered close to Eren's ear sending shivers throughout his body.

"…Mm." Eren shut his eyes tight and nodded his head again, thinking more clearly now.

"Okay, first this hand." Rivaille whispered removing the hand from Eren's mouth. Eren remained silent, his rapid breathing returning with a need for oxygen. "I apologize for sneaking up on you like this. Are you okay?"

Eren couldn't process the question quick enough. Endless thoughts coursed through his brain, his jaw ached in remembrance.

"…Please." Eren's voice sounded raw with emotion.

"Huh?"

"I-I didn't do…anything. P-Please don't…hurt me." Eren pleaded letting his shoulders haunch over and his body shook in his own fear. His mind raced over all his actions, all his activities, if he'd hurt someone or insulted someone. Maybe he didn't clean well enough, he didn't remember to check even he'd just gone off and done what was next.

_Shit shit shit, that's definitely it. He'd fucked up._

"Eren, shh. Oi." Rivaille hushed Eren, unknowingly he'd began whimpering and his body had started to shake violently. Breathing became an issue only moments later.

***.***

In all Rivaille's years of combat and scouting, he'd never seen someone react like this to anything. Other than a few persons that had lost too many comrades in battle that is. But Eren hadn't been on the field yet, sure Rivaille knew of the boys past, he'd done his homework about his family, of the boy's violent past with his step-sister Mikasa. But Rivaille knew that wasn't the cause of any of this right now, he had only his own actions to blame.

"Eren. Shh." _Damn it. _He wasn't good at this shit, he didn't console anyone. Hanji or Erwin would be great right now, calming him and making the boy right again. _Damn damn damn._

Rivaille looked around through the darkness and spotted Eren's bed, the bed spread was undone – distasteful to Rivaille as it was, and he hauled the shaking male to his feet and pulled him onto the bed. Quickly Rivaille pulled the blanket over Eren's shoulders.

Comfort. A bed was comforting, it was warm and familiar. It was calming. That's what Rivaille was thinking, but Eren's mental attack wasn't lessening – more like worsening. What else could he do? Get him some water? Fresh air? Leave him alone?

No, he wouldn't leave him alone. Rivaille wouldn't get anywhere with the boy if he left now, in fact he'd probably worsen the situation between himself and the boy by doing so. No he'd stay. Water and fresh air? Yes, he could do both of those.

Without another word Rivaille moved to the bedside table and poured some water from the pitcher into a small cup and then equally as silent, with the exception of Eren's labored breathing and panicking noises, he sat Eren up against the wall and pressed the rim of the cup to Eren's trembling lips.

"Drink Eren." His voice was too stern and made Eren flinch from the request gone command.

"_Pl – ee – ase."_ Eren hiccupped, eyes wide with terror.

"Shh, you don't have to," Rivaille forced his voice into a calm tone, friendly even and then continued. "It will help your throat, just a small sip Eren."

A single tear slid down Eren's cheek and Rivaille pulled the cup away from his lips. What else could he do to calm the boy? _Damn damn damn. THINK!_

_'Surprise him.'_ His conscious tickled his logic and without thinking of the consequences Rivaille caressed Eren's neck, sliding his hand slowly up the brunette's neck and then stopping when his thumb could brush Eren's cheek. Eren's face contorted with fear and then confusion as Rivaille lowered his mouth over his own.

Eren didn't fight the kiss, he'd instantly become calmer with each soothing rub of Rivaille's tongue that had slipped through his lips and deepened the kiss only seconds after the initial lip contact. Rivaille dragged his fingers along Eren's ear and neck, hoping to make the touch more calming. It worked, within minutes Eren was leaning into every sensual touch, each tickle and soft bite.

"I will not hurt you, Eren." Rivaille reassured the flushed brunette again, his voice holding nothing but truth and…could it possibly be hope? Hope that Eren believed Rivaille enough that he wouldn't run away screaming or flinch from his touches anymore.

Eren nodded silently as he pressed his fingertips against his lips shyly. Rivaille watched the brunette's movements, his eyes locking on the pink, surprisingly very soft, lips that no longer trembled. And that's when Rivaille knew he was in deep shit.

"Eren, tell me 'no' if you don't like what I'm doing," Rivaille whispered softly closing the space between their faces again and placing small kisses along Eren's jaw line, he ghosted a light kiss over Eren's lips before pushing Eren's back into the mattress.

Ever so slowly Rivaille pulled off his jacket and then slipping Eren from his, Eren looked up at him with big round eyes – full of curiosity, and if Rivaille wasn't mistaken, _want_. Rivaille smirked at the blue eyes then pried Eren's legs apart and moved himself between them.

"Remember Eren, you can say no." Rivaille reminded the lusty teenager. He didn't want Eren to regret this or try to forget about it. If all ended well tonight, Rivaille would be coming back for more and vice versa.

Eren nodded shyly. Rivaille couldn't help but smile, it'd been a long time since he last smiled but right now Eren deserved one, he was becoming quite an adorable subordinate.

Rivaille cautiously slipped his hand up Eren's chest to the top button on his shirt, where he started to pull each one apart. Soon he was working on his own shirt, which came off easier and then he moved to his pants unbuttoning and then unzipping them – letting Eren have time to say no before he tried anything more. When Eren made no protests Rivaille continued.

Rivaille unbuttoned Eren's pants quickly then slipping his hand into the second layer of darkness. Eren stiffened when he snaked his hand around the boy's erected length giving it a few pumps before sliding the layer of clothing lower on the boy. He hurriedly mimicked the action with his own pants and underwear then pressing his arousal up against Eren's.

A weak moan pierced Rivaille's ears and his gaze flickered back to Eren who was cupping his mouth.

"Oh no, no Eren. I like to hear those sounds, it…motivates me." Rivaille grinned squeezing their members together. Which drew another muffled moan from Eren's mouth. Rivaille shook his head and grabbed Eren's wrist, pulling the ligament away from Eren's mouth. He coaxed Eren's hand onto his erection groaning lowly at the foreign calloused hand.

Eren matched Rivaille pace and soon the two were moaning and panting. Rivaille could feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen just around the same time Eren's breathing changed. Rivaille quickened his stroking pace.

"Rivaille…soon." Eren breathed, the muscles in his stomach clenching and his strokes stopping completely. Rivaille's orgasm put on hold he covered Eren's mouth with his own and finished Eren off. Eren orgasmed hard, his back arched off the bed and he threw his head back.

What got Rivaille was the grip on his own length, becoming tighter and tighter and then too tight. Rivaille felt his own climax hit him and he joined Eren in his moaning frenzy. Only the grip around the base of his length became even tighter and his orgasm stopped abruptly.

"Eren, too hard. C-Can't." Rivaille grabbed Eren's hand around his erection. A light sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead and the pain in his balls spread to his lower abdomen. "F-fuck Eren, your hand."

Eren hadn't heard him – he was still caught up with riding out his own orgasm. A desperate moan escaped Rivaille lips and Eren's grip loosened.

"S-sorry Corporal." Eren whispered a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Rivaille pressed is forehead to Eren's and then brushed his lips against the younger man's.

"You can always pay me back," Rivaille's smirk replaced the half-smile on his face just then, Eren watched the older man curiously. "Now I just need to prepare yo –"

In a minute the position and situation was flipped on Rivaille, he found himself on his back with Eren between his legs and tugging off one leg of his pants. Hurriedly Eren re-placed himself closer to Rivaille between the older male's legs – spreading them wider apart and exposing Rivaille almost painfully.

"Oi…Eren what do you – hey, this… you," Rivaille rushed on to say only to be interrupted by Eren as he lifted him from the bed and holding him in his arms then pressing his back into the headboard of the bed. "Wai – Eren!"

Unprepared Eren plunged himself into Rivaille drawing a strangled cry from the superiors lips, Rivaille clawed Eren's back struggling for breaths as Eren's length intruded further inside him. Pain shot up and down his spine with each passing moment, seeming endless.

Eren thrusted into Rivaille too soon making another cry tear from Rivaille's throat. "Idiot you…can't move…yet." He panted into Eren's ear.

Eren heaved a frustrated groan and stopped himself.

"Why not?"

"Y-you idiot," Rivaille winced holding onto Eren's shoulders for dear life, "I'm not…adjusted to…you. T-tearing might…tear my…"

"But you feel so good," Eren whined attempting to push his member deeper into Rivaille. Rivaille cried out again digging his nails deeper into Eren's back.

"E-Eren," Rivaille choked out, "_Please._"

Eren stiffened at the last word; he pulled his face away from the older man and studied his expression closely. Immediately Eren saw the quieted pain the man was feeling.

"I'm sorry Rivaille." Eren pressed a soft kiss to Rivaille temple, freezing all lower body actions.

Rivaille focused on his breathing, trying to relax the tightened muscles in his nether regions. Soon the pain faded to a dull ache, he knew that he wasn't going anywhere tomorrow without the pain reminding him of the night.

"You can move, but be gentle Eren." Rivaille reminded the obvious-virgin boy.

"Yes Sir." Eren said a little too excitedly.

Eren pulled his length out from the older man then slowly pushed himself back into the warm depths. He quickly lost himself in the pleasure; his thrusts became frantic as his growing near orgasm swelled in his belly. Rivaille too was close; Eren could feel it in the way the older man's groans became louder – rougher.

"Eren." Rivaille moaned shakily.

"S-sir?" Eren ground out through his moans.

"I will not…hurt you," Rivaille broke off in a moan as the younger male's member attacked his prostate, "I…nghh love, a-ah…you."

The fears Eren had cooped up until that moment vanished. Love, Rivaille loved him. Yes, he could feel it. And he too, loved Rivaille.

Eren thrusted deeper into Rivaille, hitting Rivaille's prostate head on every time. He lavished in the personal moment, craving every sound to be heard by him and him alone, Eren drove himself over the edge and took Rivaille along with.

When the two calmed their breathing and cleaned themselves up – barely – Eren pressed soft kisses along the man's jaw.

Rivaille raised his arm slowly, pressing his palm against Eren's cheek. Rivaille studied Eren's eyes closely before kissing him between the eyebrows.

"I will not hurt you."


End file.
